What Could Have Been
by allienicole16
Summary: What if instead of Kelso, Jackie had dated Hyde from the beginning and it was Hyde who went to California and Kelso who Jackie ended up with? Seventh Chapter is up. Please Review.
1. Prologue

**Authors Note: So I was sitting here watching a couple older episodes and I got this idea in my head and I started writing and this is what came out. This can either be a one shot of it can be more because I can explain a lot things that are left out of this. Anyway this is just an idea that I had, I'm still working on Reefer Madness Continues I just have to get a few more things done with it before I can publish it. Okay well as always review. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! The name veruca comes from the werewolf from Buffy that stole Oz from Willow because for some reason i always figured that hyde woud have dated a girl by the name of veruca. **

* * *

What Could Have Been 

**Point Place Wisconsin- 1977**

Steven Hyde walked towards the main room of the basement where his 4 idiot friends were sitting watching TV and tried to get their attention. "Hey…hey can you guys keep it down a bit please?"

Donna looked at Hyde and laughed a little. "Hyde there's lipstick on your chin."

Hyde reached up and wiped a little bit of it off.

"Hyde why are you putting lipstick on your chin it's for your lips." Fez said as he laughed at Hyde.

"Hey maybe he's got a girl back there," Hyde's best friend Eric said, "So Hyde whose the lucky lady?"

"I never kiss and tell…its Jackie Burkhart."

"Yeah right, you're in your bedroom with the most popular girl in school." Donna said as she laughed at Hyde.

"What happened to Farrah Fawcett, did her car break down?" Fez said as the other's laughed.

"Look just keep it down, you're killing the mood." Hyde said as he walked away annoyed.

"Hyde there's no mood because there's no one back there." Fez said as the door opened.

"Hey Michael," Pam Macy said as she walked in and kissed her boyfriend Michael Kelso. "Okay so we're all set for our big party."

"Oh yea the big party," Kelso said as he jumped up.

"So yea you're coming right?" Pam asked Donna as she stared at her.

"Uh yeah I guess so." Donna said as she tried to smile at Pam.

"Well yeah starts at 7." Pam said.

"Ah my first big American party," Fez said.

"Uh Fez I didn't invite you or Hyde."

"Oh but it's never too late."

"Whatever bye," Pam said as she started for the door.

"Don't worry Fez I'm sure you and Hyde can come." Kelso said as soon as his girlfriend was out the door.

However Pam was still standing outside and she marched right back in when she heard Michael say this. "No Michael they can't."

"Okay I get it they can't come." Kelso said as he winked at Fez.

Pam grabbed his arm and dragged him outside as she yelled at him.

"Okay I'll give you a hundred bucks if you don't make me go to this party." Eric said to Donna.

"Show me the hundred." Donna said.

"Damn."

"Well the party is tomorrow night so I better go home and start putting on cologne now." Fez said as he got up and walked out.

Right after Fez left Hyde's bedroom door opened and Jackie Burkhart walked out with Hyde. Donna and Eric turned around and couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"So that was fun." Jackie said as she walked to the door.

"No Disney land is fun that was nasty." Hyde said as he followed her to the door. Jackie pulled Hyde to her and kissed him as Donna and Eric continued to look on. Once the two parted she quickly walked out the door.

"Oh my god Hyde, Jackie Burkhart…nice," Donna said as Hyde continued to stand by the door lost in his own thoughts.

"Hyde." Eric said as he continued to stare at his friend.

"Oh yeah she's slumming it man and I'm lovin it." Hyde said as he finally made his way to the couch and sat down.

* * *

**Point Place, Wisconsin- Pam Macy's Big Party**

"Eric you got to loosen up. This isn't your house. You aren't going to get in trouble for the things that other people do here." Donna said as she laughed at Eric.

"You know what Donna you're right." Eric said as Fez walked over to them.

"Hey guys."

"Fez what are you doing here?" Eric asked.

"Oh Kelso invited me and Hyde. Have you seen Hyde because we were supposed to come together but he didn't meet me at my house?" Fez said as he looked around.

"What is he doing here?" Pam asked as she walked over to the small group.

"Kelso invited me."

"MICHAEL!" Pam yelled as Kelso walked over.

"What babe?"

"What is he doing here?"

"Well you said you wanted this to be the best party ever so I thought why not invite Fez and Hyde."

"Hyde? You invited Hyde too?"

"Yeah I don't really see the problem babe I mean your party is awesome."

"MICHAEL! GOD YOU'RE SO STUPID!" Pam said as she walked away and headed towards the door.

"Wow this house is huge." Jackie said as she walked in.

"Yeah but you know what that's like don't you?" Hyde said as Jackie hit him in the shoulder.

"You're not funny Steven."

"Yeah guess not. So anyway let's go find my friends then we can go wherever you want."

"Okay." Jackie said as she linked arms with Hyde.

Hyde looked down at their arms linked and sighed. "Oh fine."

"I knew you couldn't resist."

"I can't believe he invited you." Pam said when she found Hyde.

"What you can't keep your boyfriend on a good enough leash?" Hyde said as he poked fun at Pam.

"Whatever Hyde…wait a minute Jackie? Is that you?"

"Uh yeah it's me."

"What are you doing with him?"

"Well you see…"

"She's not with me she's just drunk and I'm taking her to meet her boyfriend."

Pam looked at Hyde then back at Jackie. "Okay well as long as you are not with him."

"She isn't." Hyde said as he tried to drag Jackie along.

"Wait Steven," Jackie said as she pulled away from him and went back to talk to Pam, "Why would it be so horrible if I was with Steven?"

"He's poor Jackie."

"So what, I mean do you even know him at all Pam?"

"Not really I just know that he's a pot head and that he lives in the Forman's basement and that he has a different slut every night."

"God you don't even know him at all. For your information he doesn't have a different slut every night because for the past two weeks he's been seeing me."

"Excuse me."

"You know what Pam I use to think that you were nice but now…uh whatever I'm leaving."

"Fine but you can kiss your spot in cheerleading goodbye."

"Whatever." Jackie said as she walked back over to Hyde who was standing with his friends.

"Hey where'd you go?" Hyde asked.

"No where, just had to talk to Pam."

"Oh okay."

"Hi Jackie," Donna said.

"Hey you're Donna right?"

"Yeah, and this is my boyfriend Eric."

"Hey Jackie," Eric said.

"Okay well we're going to go. I'll talk to you guys later." Hyde said as him and Jackie walked away.

* * *

**Point Place, Wisconsin- 1978- Forman Basement**

"Steven!" Jackie said as she ran into the basement and ran to her boyfriend's lap.

"Uh what's wrong Jackie?" Hyde said.

"My dad said I have to get a job."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah…I don't know what to do. I've never had a job before in my life. Oh well there was that one summer that I was babysitting those kids, but the parents never called me back." Jackie said as Hyde smiled at her.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know."

"You know that cheese palace at the mall is hiring. I tried to apply for the cheese maiden position but they said I had to be an actual girl with boobs and stuff." Kelso said.

"Why's your dad making you get a job?" Donna asked.

"Because he said he's tired of me being home all the time or out with Steven. He wants me to broaden my horizons or whatever."

"Oh…makes sense I guess." Donna said.

"You know babe you should go apply for that cheese maiden thing." Hyde said.

"Really,"

"Yeah I mean it'd be a job then your dad wouldn't be on you constantly about getting one."

"You're right. Okay I'm going to go down there. Do you want to come with me?"

"Yeah sure whatever." Hyde said as they got up and left the basement.

"I can't believe they've been together for almost 2 years." Donna said once they'd left.

"Yeah I mean in the beginning I hated her, but now…I'm glad that Hyde's happy."

"Yeah well I'm not. I got dumped by Pam for making it with your sister and now I'm all alone and all of you guys have girlfriends. I don't know why Hyde's with Jackie I mean she's like one of the most popular girls in school and he hates those kinds of people."

"Things change Kelso. I mean maybe Hyde doesn't care that she's popular maybe he just cares about her." Donna said.

"Whatever it still isn't fair." Kelso said as he pouted.

"Guess what?" Jackie said as she walked over to her boyfriend.

"You get the job?"

"Yes! I'm so excited Steven. I'm going to have my own money that I earned. And then daddy won't be on me about getting a job."

"He sure wont doll." Hyde said as he stared at the water.

"What's wrong Steven?"

"I'm just thinking that's all."

"Oh…want to talk about it?"

"Not really. I'm sorry I just…it's kind of complicated."

"It's alright baby. Do you want to go home?"

"Yeah, when do you start?"

"In an hour so I'm going to stay here."

"Okay I'll pick you up at closing time."

"Okay. Steven,"

"Yeah Jacks."

"Thank you and I love you."

Hyde pulled Jackie to him and covered her mouth with his, when he pulled back he looked her in the eye. "I love you too."

"Steven you've never…"

"I know. Bye doll." Hyde said as he walked away and Jackie walked over to the cheese palace.

* * *

**Point Place, Wisconsin- 1978- Forman Driveway**

"So Casey dumped me." Donna said as she started to cry.

"Oh Donna I'm so sorry."

"It's alright…so how are things with you and Hyde?"

"Rocky…I know that kissing Todd was bad but…I don't know Donna. I mean I love Steven. Don't get me wrong there's a spark there that's always going to be there but I just don't think we…belong together anymore, you know?"

"Yeah I know what you mean. I felt that way with Eric. But now all I want is Eric back."

"Oh Donna…you have to tell him then."

"I know…I plan on it. Jackie you need to go tell Hyde how you're feeling."

"Too late," Hyde said as he walked over to them.

"I'm going to go find Eric." Donna said as she quickly ran away.

"Steven," Jackie said as Hyde held up his hand.

"Jackie I'm not mad that you kissed him. I'm over that. I'm just…I love you okay. I've never loved anyone like this in my life and that scares me. But if you don't think that you can be with me anymore then that's fine. I'll be alright with that."

"Steven I love you, I really do. I just don't…I don't know how to make this right without making it worse."

"We're growing apart Jackie and that's fine. That happens to lots of couples."

"Are you sure you're okay with this?"

"I'm fine Jackie I promise."

"Alright,"

"Come here doll." Hyde said as Jackie walked into his arms.

"I'll always love you Steven Hyde."

"I love you Jackie." Hyde said before they pulled apart and Jackie walked away.

Hyde was throwing things into his car when he saw Donna walk out of her house with a bag. "Hey what's with the bag?"

"I'm going to California to see my mom."

"Why?"

"Eric didn't want me. He said he didn't want to be my fall back guy or whatever."

"You have to understand where he's coming from."

"I know…I just need to get away."

"I know what you mean."

"How'd things with Jackie go?"

"We're over."

Donna walked over to the car and looked inside it. "Where are you going?"

"Wherever…I just need a break, ya know?"

"Yeah, well you could come to California with me."

"Yeah I could. Well hop in." Donna ran around and jumped in as Hyde started the car and they were on their way.

* * *

**Point Place, Wisconsin -1978- Forman Basement**

Eric and Fez ran upstairs to pack Eric's bags for California as Jackie got up and switched on the TV.

"Bout damn time," Kelso said as Jackie sat down.

"Yeah I thought they'd never leave." Jackie said as she stared at Kelso who quickly grabbed her as they started making out.

"You know Jackie that was really cool of you to do that for Forman but it's not like you."

"I know…I don't know why I did it."

Kelso shrugged then pulled Jackie back to him.

**-2 Weeks Later-**

Hyde walked down the stairs and found Jackie sitting on the couch alone. He walked over to his chair and sat down as she watched him. "Hey."

"Hi Steven, how was California?"

"Pretty cool…met this girl then came back."

"Oh you met a girl? Was she pretty?"

"Yeah she was alright. How was your summer?"

"It was pretty uneventful."

"I see."

There was an awkward silence for a while then Jackie looked back at Hyde.

"Why'd you go to California?"

"I need to get away from everything."

"From what happened between us?"

"Yeah that and a few other things,"

"I see. Well are you feeling better now?"

"Actually yea I am. I'm glad we ended it Jackie."

"Me too Steven,"

Hyde smiled at her then went back into his room as Jackie watched him walk away with a sad smile on her face.

"I cant believe they're making you wear those knee high socks every day." Eric said as him and Donna walked down the back stairs towards the basement. Donna laughed as she opened the door.

"What the hell?" Donna said.

"Oh my god," Jackie said.

"I'm blind," Eric said.

"Jackie!" Donna said.

"Get off me." Jackie said as she pushed Kelso off her.

"Great outfit." Kelso said as she stared at Donna.

"Okay so what exactly did you see?" Jackie asked.

"Hands, tongues, yours, his, it was horrible." Eric said as he walked behind the couch.

"It was so disgusting." Donna said.

"Hey this was all her idea."

"Excuse me. Michael this was your idea not mine. You're the one who wants to do it."

"Yeah well I like doing it!"

"This is impossible, Jackie you hate him." Eric said.

"Hyde is gonna freak out." Donna said.

"Oh I forgot about Hyde."

"Steven doesn't have to find out about any of this." Jackie said as she looked at Eric.

"You're making out with his best friend; he's going to find out."

"No he isn't."

"Who isn't what?" Hyde said as he walked down into the basement.

"Uh nothing Steven," Jackie said as she looked at him.

Hyde looked at Eric, then at Donna and finally at Kelso. He laughed then looked at Jackie.

"So I take it that you two were caught."

"What?!" Kelso and Jackie yelled.

"Oh yeah you two think you're sneaky or whatever. You both forgot that my room is right back there. But it's no biggie I mean Jackie and I are through so she's free to move on to whoever she wants; Even you Kelso."

"Wait so you're known this whole time?" Eric asked.

"Yeah,"

"And you didn't say anything?" Donna asked.

"It's none of my business. Well if we're done here then I'm going to work." Hyde said as he walked back out.

Everyone stood in silence as Kelso walked over to Jackie. "Since our secret is out can we do it now?" Jackie slapped him in the chest then walked out with Donna.

* * *

**Point Place, Wisconsin-1979- Forman Basement**

"Michael, can we talk?" Jackie said as she walked over to him.

"Yeah sure, can you guys give us a moment?" Kelso asked as he looked over at Hyde and his girlfriend Veruca.

"Uh yeah sure, let's go." Hyde said as he grabbed his girlfriend's arm and pulled her into his bedroom.

"Michael this T.V producer called to tell me he loved my public access show and then he offered me a job at his station in Chicago starting next week."

"Wait a second…you're moving to Chicago?"

"No-no, not yet, I wanted to talk to you about it first. Michael this is my dream come true, but you are the most important thing in the world to me, so I'd be willing to give it all up and stay here but if I do that I need to know that we have some kind of a future."

Kelso stood up and began to walk around. "You know what Jackie…no."

"What?"

"I'm not going to let you do that to me. You know I don't want to get married, you know that I'm not ready for it yet you keep talking to me about weddings, kids, and our future. I can't take it anymore. Take the job in Chicago. We're over." Kelso said before he stormed out.

Jackie sat on the couch as the tears poured from her eyes. She didn't even hear Hyde say good bye to his girlfriend, she only noticed him when he was sitting right next to her.

"So you heard everything?"

"Yeah for the most part, are you going to go to Chicago?"

"I guess so. I mean I wanted to wait and see what Michael wanted but I guess he just wants out."

"He's stupid."

"No he isn't Steven. He doesn't want to get married and I do. There's nothing stupid about that."

"I guess not."

"Well I'm going to go. I'm leaving Sunday so I'll stop by before I go."

"Okay Jacks."

Jackie turned around and smiled at Hyde. "Thank you Steven."

"You're doing what?" Veruca yelled as she stared at Hyde.

"I'm moving to Chicago."

"Why?"

"My dad wants me to open a new record store there and I'm not about to turn down my dad."

"But what about me?"

"I'm telling you because I want you to come with me."

"Hyde my life is in point place, I'm not about to drop everything for some guy that cant even tell me that he loves me."

"Veruca…"

"No, Hyde it's either me or the job."

Hyde looked down then back up at his girlfriend of 6 months. "I'm sorry."

"Whatever Hyde, have a nice life." Veruca said as she slammed the door.

Jackie walked down into the basement and looked around as she noticed the bags on the floor. "Steven,"

Hyde walked out of his room and smiled at her. "How are you getting to Chicago?"

"I don't know yet. Why?"

"Well W.B. wants me to move out there to open a store so I'm going. You want to ride with me?"

"Really…oh my god Steven that would be great."

"Okay well go get your stuff together and I'll swing by and get you."

Jackie ran over to Hyde and kissed his cheek then ran out the door.

Hyde turned into the motel parking lot and shut off the car as Jackie woke up.

"Are we here?"

"No we're outside of Chicago, I thought we'd stop and rest for a while."

"Sure." Jackie said as Hyde got up and went to go get a room. He came back a few minutes later with a frown on his face.

"Bad news, there was only one room and it's only got one bed."

"That's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure."

Hyde grabbed a bag for both him and Jackie then walked into the room as Jackie followed him. "I'm going to go take a shower." Jackie said as she grabbed her toiletry bag and went into the bathroom. Hyde laid down on the bed and turned on the TV as he listened to the sound of the shower going and tried not to think about the brunette who was in it. When Jackie got out of the shower she put on her PJs then walked out into the room and found Hyde half asleep watching I dream of Jeannie.

"Steven the shower's free."

"Jackie," Hyde said as he turned to her, "Come here."

"What?" Jackie asked as Hyde leaned forward and pulled her into a kiss. At first Jackie tried to resist but she soon felt the same old spark that she remembered and gave herself completely into the kiss. Hyde ran his hand up and down her back then pulled her on top of him as he continued to explore her mouth and tried to reacquaint himself with how her body felt. When they pulled away Hyde began nipping at her neck as Jackie moaned his name. "Oh Steven,"

"Jackie I missed this so much, I missed you. God how I missed you," Hyde said before he pulled her mouth back to his.

Jackie pulled away and looked him in the eyes. "Make love to me Steven. Please."

Hyde nodded and pulled her back into the kiss as they threw themselves into a passion they once thought was dead. Neither of them noticed the man who had followed the woman he thought he'd loved as he watched her kiss the only man she'd ever truly loved. When he was sure he hadn't been spotted he got back into his car and made his way back to the high way and tried not to think about the pretty brunette who had broken his heart and the curly haired man who'd always had hers.


	2. I Want to Talk About Us

**Authors Note: So i got mixed opinions on this, but I believe the overall vote was to continue. Which is awesome because of the two stories my beta only got this one back to me. So yeah. Here's the next chapter. I dont know where i'm going with this yet. Mostly i'm flying through the past right now and filling in some gaps. So enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter One: I Want to Talk about Us

**_There are moments in your life when you look back and you wonder how you ever got to where you are now. Then you sit and you really think about how your life could have gone and then you find that key moment. The moment where if you'd have chosen to go a different way your life would have turned out a hell of a lot different. My life was no different. I had that key moment and I chose to go the route that no one would have expected. I chose the burnout over the pretty boy. Yes in the beginning I wondered if I had made the right choice, but then I remembered I'm Jackie Burkhart everything I do is perfect and that shut my inner voice up. Anyway I remember the day so clearly. It was the fall of 1977 and I had just made the varsity cheerleading team when I met him…_**

**Point Place, Wisconsin- 1977- Point Place High School**

"So turns out all I had to do was mention that my daddy is the mayor and Pam Macy let me on the squad." Jackie said as she walked around with her former JV squad members.

"Wow Jackie that's awesome. I can't believe you won't be cheering with us anymore." The new JV Captain, Maria, said.

"I know, but we can still be friends." Jackie said before she said goodbye and walked to her locker. She stopped when she saw two people in a heavy make out session up against it. "Uh I'm sick of this." She said before she walked over to the two people and tapped on the guy's shoulder. "Excuse me that's my locker."

The guy turned around and looked down at her as if she were a little insect that he could just squash and said, "So."

"Ohhh you listen here bud this is my locker and I'm demanding that you and your skanky slut get away from it so I can get my stuff and go to class."

He turned around a glared at her. "Who do you think you are?"

"I'm Jackie Burkhart and my father is mayor so you better watch yourself."

"Oh you're Jackie Burkhart. Well whatever I'll leave but I'm leaving because you're annoying and the sound of your voice is giving me a headache."

"Yeah well the sight of you is giving me one."

"Whatever. Let's go." He said as he grabbed the hand of his current girl and left.

"Freak." She said after he'd gone.

"Jackie Burkhart." Someone behind her said as she tried to grab her books.

"Yes…Oh hey Michael."

Michael Kelso smiled at Jackie as he sized her up. "So I hear you made the varsity cheerleading squad."

"Yeah, it's an honor. I'm the first sophomore to be put on the squad, since my mom went here."

"That's cool. So anyway Jackie I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight."

"You and me?"

"Yeah it'll be fun. We can go to the hub or see a movie. Oh we could go hang out with my friends. There's always something fun going on there."

"Well…yeah sure Michael, but under one condition, we go as friends."

"Oh yeah sure whatever, so why don't you meet me at my friend Eric's house."

"The kid who loves Donna?"

"Yeah that's the one. Do you know where he lives?"

"Yeah I do. I'll be there after practice." Jackie said as she walked away.

Later that night Jackie walked to the front door of the Forman's house and knocked.

The door was opened by an older woman with blonde curly hair. "Yes?"

"Hi I'm Jackie Burkhart. I'm supposed to meet Michael Kelso here."

"Come on in. He's downstairs. I'm Kitty Forman, Eric's mother."

"It's very nice to meet you." Jackie said as Kitty led her towards the basement.

"Well there you go dear. They're all downstairs. It was nice meeting you."

Jackie walked down the stairs and was met with 5 sets of eyes. "Hi guys." She said as she stopped at the landing.

"Oh hey it's the bitch from this morning." Hyde said as he looked at Jackie.

"Oh my god Michael you're friends with this jerk." She said as she walked over to Kelso.

"Yeah that's Hyde, and that's Eric and that's Donna. Oh and this is Fez." Kelso said as he pointed at each one of them.

"What are you dating her now Kelso?" Hyde asked as he got up and walked over to his friend.

"Yeah we're dating and doing it too." Kelso said as he threw his arm around Jackie.

"No we're not Michael. And what business is it of yours?" Jackie said as she stepped up to Hyde.

"I don't want my friend wasting his time on a bitch whose too stuck up to give a shit about anyone else."

"You don't know me otherwise you wouldn't be saying that."

"Oh I know your type. You're all the same. You treat everyone else like dirt because they have less money than you."

"Whatever you don't know me at all. Oh hey where's the slut you had this morning or did you already use her and lose her?"

Hyde looked down at the girl and was surprised at the feeling he was getting. Normally he didn't like to get into pissing matches with girls but this one just brought out a passion in him that he didn't quite understand. "Whatever you don't know anything little girl so just run on home to your mommy and daddy."

Jackie looked at him then back at Michael. "Michael lets go."

"What? I wanted to hang out here."

Jackie looked at Michael then at Hyde then back at Michael. "This was a mistake I'm going home." She said before she ran out the door.

"Aren't you going to go after her?" Donna asked Kelso.

"Nope she wasn't worth it. I'll just hook up with Pam Macy instead." Kelso said before he got up to go get a Popsicle.

Hyde walked back over to his chair and sat back down as he thought at the fiery brunette who had just left and couldn't help but wonder if she was just as loud in bed as she was when she argued.

* * *

**_I was never supposed to go out with her. The plan was to just annoy her until she stopped talking to me all together. But something changed along the way. Maybe it was that first night…maybe it was the day I found her on the steps. I don't know…alls I know is that things changed and I started to see her differently. I saw the fire and passion in her eyes whenever we argued or had sex. She has this fire about her that pulls me too her. I guess it was that night I found her, crying on the steps that everything changed. That was night I choose the spunky brunette instead of going after the fiery redhead._**

**Point Place, Wisconsin-1977- Point Place High School**

"Stupid class," Hyde said as he crumpled up the paper in his hands and tossed it against the walls. "Why do I even bother?" He said as he opened to doors and stopped dead in his tracks. "Jackie?"

The girl turned around with tears in her eyes as she looked up at the curly haired boy she'd grown to hate. "Leave me alone Hyde."

Hyde slowly walked down the stairs and sat next to her. He hated when girls cried even when he had nothing to do with it. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Leave me alone."

"Jackie you're obviously not okay if you're sitting here crying your eyes out."

"Oh what do you care Hyde?"

"I care because I hate seeing girls upset okay."

Jackie looked up at him and saw the concern and sincerity in his face even if he had those stupid glasses on. "It's nothing Steven okay.'

Hyde smiled as she turned away. Normally he hated when people called him Steven but for some reason the way that she said it was better than anything in the world. "Is there something I can do?"

"Can you go back in time and give me different parents?" She said as she looked up at him with renewed tears in her eyes.

"Well if I could do that I'd give myself new parents as well."

"Parents suck."

"Yeah they do. So what'd they do?"

"They forgot about me."

"What?"

"My mom was supposed to pick me up and we were going to go shopping and out to dinner."

"Oh…special occasion?"

"Today's my birthday."

"Oh…well happy birthday Jackie." Hyde said as a small smile appeared on his face.

"Thanks. I just wish they'd remember me occasionally."

"I know what you mean. My parents stopped celebrating my birthday when I was 6 and they totally forgot about it when I turned 9."

"Wow…that sounds like my life."

"Guess we have more in common then we thought."

Jackie smiled at him. "I guess so."

"How bout I walk you home okay?"

"Okay." Jackie said as she got up and hooked her arm in Hyde's.

Hyde looked down and sighed. "Do you really have to do that?"

"Yes. I feel safer like this."

"Alright," Hyde said as they continued walking.

* * *

**_He's different than most people realize. I always thought that he only wanted sex and nothing else. But he surprised me. That night in his room in the basement of Eric Forman's house, he showed me a side of him that I never knew existed. He didn't act like most guys…he was a gentlemen and that night I found myself falling in love with him._**

**Point Place, Wisconsin-1977- Hyde's Bedroom**

"Sorry about that." Hyde said as he walked back in.

"They make fun of you bout the lipstick."

"Yeah they did, not stop trying to put that stuff on me." Hyde said as he took the lipstick from her and rolled it across the room.

"Hey that stuff is expensive."

"And you're loaded so you can go get some more tomorrow."

"Shut up Steven."

"Make me."

Jackie leaned forward and lightly brushed her lips across Hyde's. "Steven."

"Yeah,"

"I don't want to do this yet."

"Do what yet?"

"I'm not ready to have the heavy make out sessions yet."

"Okay."

"I just…I'm a virgin and I don't know you all that well yet…so can we take it slow?"

Hyde looked down and knew that he'd give this girl the sun if he could. "Okay Jackie. We'll take it slow."

"Thank you Steven."

"So there's this party tomorrow. I was wondering if you'd like to go with me."

"As your date?"

"Or as my friend whichever you want."

"How about as your friend for now okay?"

"Alright."

"Well I have to go."  
"Listen my friends think we're in here making out so can we pretend that we did when we come out of here."

"Sure Steven." Jackie said as she leaned up and kissed his cheek.

* * *

**_She actually defended me. At that party she stood up for me, though I didn't found out till later from Fez, but she stood up for me. It was after that when I realized that Jackie Burkhart wasn't just some girl that I was hanging out with. Jackie Burkhart was the girl I wanted to be with. And even though that scared the shit out of me…I knew that it would alright._**

**Point Place, Wisconsin- 1977- Woods**

Hyde sat on the hood of Jackie's dad's car as he listened to the radio. "Is this an Elton John song?"

"Yeah it's called Tiny Dancer." Jackie said as she laid back.

"It's not that bad."

"Oh my god Steven Hyde thinks and Elton John song is good."

"Shut up…it kind of reminds me of you."

"Awe Steven that's so sweet." Jackie said as she sat up and pulled him into a long kiss.

When the pulled away Hyde took off his sunglasses and cupped her face in his hands. "Jackie we've been doing pretty well lately right?"

"Yeah,"

"We've got this whole friends thing down now so um I was wondering…do you want to be my girlfriend?"

Jackie jumped back and looked at Hyde. "Are you serious?"

Hyde nodded as Jackie jumped back into his arms.

"Oh Steven I thought you'd never ask. Of course I want to be your girlfriend."

"Alright, well…that's cool." Jackie leaned up and kissed Hyde again then they laid back and watched the stars.

* * *


	3. We Wanted the World but We Got This

**Authors Note: Wrote this tonight and i was like darn it i'm gonna chance it so here it is. The next part of this little story. This is also the last flash back part. I got a few ?'s answered and I even show you where Kelso went after he caught our little lovebirds. I'm really nervous cuz there is an important sex scene in this chapter that i had to address cuz this wouldnt be a jackie/hyde piece without a lil lovin! LOL So please review and let me know what you think. Pretty please?! With Danny on top? or for you guys out there with Mila on top? LOL Oh hey and if you havent voted at fanforum you need to or else i wont update reefer maddness continues. LOL! love ya guys! OH hey this is also my fave chapter so far!  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

Chapter Two: We wanted the World, but we got this

**_We all wish for that perfect moment when we give our self over to someone for the first time. I know I did. I wanted the beautiful nightgown, the large banner that spelled out our love, and most of all I wanted the perfect guy. Well I got my perfect night even with out the sexy peignoir and the banner because I had the perfect guy. I had my Steven. That's all that mattered._**

**Point Place, Wisconsin- 1977- Jackie's Bedroom**

Hyde walked in and looked around the place, and then he looked at the bed and saw Jackie staring at him. "This is it isn't it?"

"This is what Steven?"

"That moment…you know the moment chicks are always going on about."

"The make it or break it moment."

"Whatever."

"Come here." Jackie said as smiled at him

Hyde slowly walked over to the bed and sat beside her. "Jackie we don't have to do this."

"I want to do this Steven. I love you; I mean I really love you. It's so hard to put into words."

Hyde took Jackie's face in his hands as he stared into her mix matched eyes. "I'll say this once because well it's time I said it but don't expect me to go saying it all over the place….I love you Jackie." Hyde said as tears came to Jackie's eyes. "Oh doll don't cry."

"No Steven these are happy tears. I never thought I'd actually hear you say that. Oh Steven," Jackie said as she captured his lips in a fiery kiss that soon grew into something more as Hyde's hands began to lift Jackie's top over her head. Once her top was off Jackie pulled Hyde's off of him and began moving her hands up and down his chest. Hyde started kissing down her neck to her right shoulder as he slipped her bra strap down. Then he moved back to her neck and did the same on the left side. Jackie sighed has Hyde reached around her back and unhooked her bra then took the whole thing off as he gazed at her. "God you're beautiful."

Jackie quickly tired to cover herself up as Hyde grabbed her arms. "No really Jackie. You're beautiful."

"I'm nervous Steven."

"I know, but I promise I'll stop no matter what if you don't want to do this."

Jackie looked into his eyes and saw the sincerity and love in them and pulled his mouth to hers. Hyde took this as a sign that she was alright with this as he moved his hands to her breasts and started slowly teasing her nipples.

"Oh Steven,"

"You like that baby?"

"God yes Steven," Jackie said as her eyes closed and her back arched

Hyde used this to his advantage as he took one of her nipples into his mouth.

Jackie's eyes shot open as a new wave of pleasure coursed through her body.

Hyde continued to tease her nipple with his mouth while his hand teased the other one.

"Oh god Steven, oh baby I need…"

Hyde pulled away from her breast and looked into her eyes. "What do you need baby?"

"I need…oh Steven I can't say it."

"Yes you can. Say what you need baby."

"Steven I need…I need you to touch me."

"Touch you where?"

Jackie took his hand and pulled it under her skirt and placed it over her panties. "Here."

"I think I can do that." Hyde said as he pulled her skirt and panties down. Once she was completely naked he again took in the view. "God Jackie…are you sure about all of this?" Hyde asked again.

Jackie could see the fear and uncertainty in his eyes as he looked up at her. "I'm sure Steven."

Hyde got up and removed the rest of his clothes then lay back down beside her. He looked her in the eye as his hand made its way down her body until its destination. He slowly moved his fingers back and forth as waves of pleasure coursed through her body and her eyes rolled up into the back of her head. "Oh Steven," Jackie moaned as his finger made little circles around her clit. Jackie felt herself getting closer and closer to the edge with each circle that he made. "Steven, please…I want you in me. I want to come with you inside me."

Hyde stopped teasing her and carefully climbed on top of her body. He looked down into her eyes as she looked up at him. "Are you sure Jackie?"

Jackie smiled at him. "I'm sure Steven. I love you."

"I love you too Jackie."

"You said it again."

"Whatever, now it's going to hurt a little but I promise it wont hurt for long."

Jackie nodded as Hyde slowly pushed into her. At first all she felt was pain as he sat there and let her get use to him.

"I'm going to move now okay Jackie?"

Jackie nodded as he began to thrust in and out of her. Slowly the pain subsided and was replaced by this incredible feeling of pleasure that Jackie had never experienced before. She felt complete in a way that she'd never felt before. She moaned and threw her head back as she squeezed Hyde with muscles she never knew she even had. She smiled when Hyde moaned her name and his eyes shut. She was having this affect on him and she loved it. She wrapped her legs tighter around his body as his thrusts began to get more hurried and she felt herself getting closer and closer to the edge. She dug her nails into his back, not on purpose, but because the pleasure was so intense she didn't know what else to do.

"Jackie baby I'm so close, I can't hold out much longer."

"God Steven I'm going to." Jackie said as Hyde thrust into her once more as both of their orgasms washed over them. Hyde collapsed on top of her as Jackie wrapped her arms around him.

Hyde lifted his head to look at her and softly kissed her mouth. "How was that?"

Jackie smiled at him. "I can't even describe it Steven because my mind is all mush."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Hyde said with his trademark smirk firmly in place as he pulled out of her and rolled over. He pulled her up against him as his eyes began to close.

"I love you Steven." Jackie said as she snuggled up close to him.

"I love you too Jackie."

Jackie smiled. "You said it again."

"Good night Jackie." Hyde said with his eyes closed.

"Good night Steven."

* * *

**_It wasn't that she let him kiss her that bugged me; it was the fact that I wasn't really surprised that got to me. I'd finally let someone in and she'd betrayed me. Just like everyone else. They betrayed me then left. Jackie wasn't any different. I blamed my self for everything, especially the situation that I was in right now. If I had been more open with her instead of always pushing her away. It never would have happened. So after I punched out the cheese guy I realized it was really over. So I went to California…that's where I met Veruca._**

**California- 1978- The Place that's a lot like the hub but with a beach theme**

"Hey you alone," Hyde looked up and studied the woman who was talking to him. She wasn't that tall. About five foot six with dark brown hair and hazel eyes, the type of girl who looked like she knew what she wanted, and he smiled, Just his type.

"Yeah why you looking for a place to sit?" Hyde asked.

"Yeah actually do you mind?"

"Nope it's a free country or so the government wants you think."

"Oh let me guess you're one of those people that think the government is out to get them and that everything is a conspiracy."

Hyde looked at her. "The government is out to get you and there are tons of conspiracies."

"Name one,"

"The Gas Crisis."

"Oh god, see that's my point all in your head. It's all that pot you've been smoking."

Hyde looked at her. "What? How did you?"

"I've been watching you. You're one of the only normal looking guys here."

"Normal being?"

"You probably listen to Zeppelin and the stones and you can probably carry on a decent conversation without your head imploding." Veruca said as she looked around.

"Yeah that's true. So what's your story?"

"The usual, ran away from home with my biker boyfriend who dumped me as soon as we got here and now I'm just living the life. Or whatever that's supposed to mean."

"You mean you gave up your whole life and moved here with him?"

"Yeah funny huh?"

"Sounds like something I almost did."

"Really, you don't look like the type to just leave with someone."

"Yeah well she was hot and she was easy so hey best of both worlds."

"Yeah I guess so. So you want to go make out or something?"

Hyde looked at Veruca and smiled. "You're easy aren't you?"

"Yeah I am."

"Alright let's go." Hyde said as he took her hand and walked out.

* * *

_**With Michael my life was never what I thought it was going to be. It wasn't a dream it was hard and painful. We had a lot of ups and downs, the biggest up and down being Laurie Forman. I thought his little thing for her ended when he and Pam Macy did. But I was wrong. I was so wrong.** _

**Point Place, Wisconsin- 1978- Eric Forman's Basement**

"Michael you are a dog, a dirty dirty dog!" Jackie yelled as she stormed into the basement.

"What did I do?" Kelso said as he stared at Jackie.

"You made out with Laurie." Hyde said as he walked into his room to get away from the drama.

"Ah!" Kelso said to Hyde's retreating form.

"Michael you can't talk your way out of this one. I saw you. Why did you do this to us? To me?" Jackie asked as she sat on the couch.

"I'm sorry Jackie I just I have these urges and I cant control them sometimes."

"Uh Michael I'm tried of you using that lame excuse. You have to decide if this is worth it? If I'm worth it."

"Jackie you know I love you."

"Then stop Michael. Stop being this person and just be with me."

"Jackie…"

"You know what we're done. We're done until you grow up. Which I hope for our sake is very soon." Jackie said as she stormed out of the basement.

* * *

**_Jackie and Kelso had so many problems and every time she cried I just wanted to pull her into my arms and kiss all her pain away. Then it seemed like things were getting better between them and Kelso stopped being a whore and Jackie started looking happier. So I figured I was doomed to live my life alone. Until she showed up that is._**

**Point Place, Wisconsin- Early 1979- Eric Forman's Basement**

"So I guess I'm going be a teacher." Eric said as Donna sat next to him.

"What are you going to teach…because I don't think they really have a class on how to learn the ways of the force?" Jackie said from her spot on Kelso's lap.

"Shut up Jackie." Eric said as the basement door opened.

A brunette woman walked in and looked at the group. "Uh hi,"

Donna shot up and walked over to the woman. "Oh my god Veruca?"

"Hey Donna," Veruca said as she smiled at the other woman, "You're blonde now."

"Yeah I decided it was time for a change." Donna said as she touched her hair.

"I like the red better."

"Really?"

"Yeah suits you more."

"I'll give it some thought. Are you here to see Hyde?"

"Yeah is he around?"

"He's back there in his room."

"Thanks." Veruca said as she walked in direction of his room.

Once the door was closed Jackie looked at Donna. "Who was that?"

"That's the girl Hyde dated in California." Donna said as she sat back down.

"She looks like a crazy rocker chick." Jackie said.

"She's actually really nice Jackie." Donna said.

"Yeah she was really cool in California." Eric said.

"Whatever, she's just as man like as Donna, no offence." Jackie said as she crossed her arms.

"I thought she was hot." Kelso said.

"Michael," Jackie said.

"Damn Jackie I'm just saying the truth okay." Jackie got up and walked out the door as Kelso chased after her.

"I liked her better when she was with Hyde." Eric said.

"Yeah me too," Donna and Fez both said.

* * *

**_Meanwhile in Hyde's Room:_**

"Hey there stranger," Veruca said as she shut the door.

"Veruca, what are you doing here?" Hyde said as he got up off the cot.

"I missed you Hyde. I really did. I've thought about you everyday since you left."

"Veruca…I don't know…"

"Shh," Veruca said as she walked over to him, "I know it's a lot to take in but I came here for you. I want to try with you. If you want to try with me that is."

Hyde cupped her face in his hands and pulled her lips to his. He felt a little bit of spark when he kissed her, nothing like what he felt with Jackie, but it was enough. "I want to try with you. Who knows we might work out," Hyde said with a smile.

Veruca smiled at him as she nodded. "Yeah, so um I take it the brunette out there was Jackie."

"Yeah and the guy she's sitting on is one of my best friends."

"That's kind of shitty."

"It is what it is." Hyde said as he sat back down.

"I really did miss you Hyde." Veruca said as she sat next to him.

"I missed you too. And I mean that."

"So are you still into the whole government out to get you thing?" Veruca asked.

"Yes and don't you dare try to make me believe otherwise." Hyde said as he glared at her though his glasses.

"I wouldn't dream of it Hyde." Veruca said with a smile.

* * *

**_I just saw Jackie and Hyde together…I guess I always knew that she'd always love him and he'd always love her. It didn't matter that she had me and he had Veruca. But I was going to finally give into Jackie. I just had to tell her something before I did that. I just I had to tell her what happened. That I didn't mean it and that I was sorry. But I didn't get there in time. I guess that fate, or whatever, decided that she would rather be doin it with Hyde instead of me. Man that sucks. But I can see why that happened. I mean I still have…so that's where I went to see her._**

**Chicago, Illinois- 1979- Brooke's Apartment**

Brooke walked over to the door and opened it. She couldn't believe who was on the other side. "Michael, what are you doing here I thought you were going to go after Jackie?"

"Umm well, the thing is…Brooke can I come in?" Kelso said.

"Sure yeah come on in." Brooke said as she let him in then led him to the living room and sat on the couch with him. "What happened?"

"I found Jackie with Hyde."

"What?"

"Oh don't worry I'm alright with it. I think I always knew she'd end up with him. I mean I knew we weren't happy and all but I always knew she loved Hyde. So I'm alright with it."

"Did she find out about?"

"No I can pretty much guarantee that she doesn't know about us and she defiantly doesn't know about the baby." Kelso said as he looked at her stomach.

"I'm sorry Michael."

"No it's alright. I knew that I screwed up and here's the thing. I'm okay with it. I'm fine without her. Because," Kelso took Brooke's hands into his as he looked into her eyes, "I know we don't know each other that well and we only did it that once at the Molly Hatchet concert, but I want to be a part of this child's life…and yours too Brooke."

Brooke smiled at Kelso. "Well you're going to have change a little. Grow up some I mean."

"I can do that."

"I think I can give you a chance Michael. But only if you're willing to really try."

"I am Brooke. I promise I'm really ready to do this."

"Okay, I'm glad. I don't really want to go through this alone."

"And you won't because I'll be here."

"Thank you Michael." Brooke said as she leaned over and hugged Kelso.


	4. Loves Little Souls

**Authors Note: I'm kind of on a role with this and stuck when it come to Reefer Madness (yeah i know and it's only the second chapter), I just dont know where to go from there yet but it'll come to me you watch. LOL However here is the next chaper to this because OMG i love it. We're moving 10 years into the future and we're picking up in this new world that is TOTALLY opposite of what I wanted to do at first but this is what came out. I hope you guys enjoy it. Oh and i have a surprise at the end for ya'll. Just let me know what you think of this chapter. So please please please review and thank you guys who are reviewing. Ya'll are so awesome!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh hey if you like Buffy stories u should check out the new ones that i posted. ESPECIALLY THE LOST GOODBYE SERIES! I actually got a couple awards for that one. Enough tooting my own horn! LOL Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Chapter Three: Loves Little Souls 

**_We never meant to be gone this long. We merely went to find ourselves and start our lives. We never meant for it to take this long. How they'll look at us upon our return, I have no clue. I have no words to excuse our actions. We were in love and we didn't want anyone getting in the middle of that. We felt that our time there was up. So we started our lives in another town, another state. And you know what, we were wrong. We needed them and it wasn't until they were thrown in our faces that we realized just how much._**

**Chicago, Illinois-1989- Hyde and Jackie's House**

Jackie walked outside and breathed in the fresh morning air. Summer was coming, she could feel in her bones and she smiled. She made her way to the mailbox in the front of the yard and pulled out the contents. 'Bill, bill, bill, letter to Steven, bill' Jackie thought as she looked at the mail and walked towards the house. "Wait a letter to Steven," She said to herself as she opened the door and quickly walked in. She set the other pieces of mail on the table and looked carefully at the envelope. The handwriting looked familiar and instantly she knew who it was from. She sighed as she looked down at the letter. She was always in constant contact with Mrs. Forman, the woman who was more of a mother to both her and Steven than their own, but she never really thought that Mrs. Forman would give her address to any of their friends. But she had. She'd given it to Donna. Jackie walked out of the kitchen and into the living room as she looked around for Steven and found her son. "Dylan have you seen your father?"

"I think he's upstairs with Daria," Her son said as he went back to watching cartoons.  
Jackie walked over to him and kissed his head before she walked up the stairs. As she made her way to her daughter's baby blue bedroom she listened for sounds of her husband's voice.

"Are you sure you want to wear this?" She heard Steven ask Daria.

"Yes Papa I'm sure." Daria said as Jackie opened the door. She turned to Jackie and held up a black tee shirt that said Led Zeppelin plainly on the front of it. "Momma can I wear this?"

Jackie smiled at her daughter, the girl was so much like her father that it was sometimes upsetting because Jackie wanted her to a little princess, but she wouldn't trade the bond that the two of them had for anything because it was one of the most important things Steven had. "Sure honey its fine with me."

Hyde walked over to Jackie and kissed her forehead. "Hey baby. I wasn't sure so."

"It's fine Steven. She's your daughter and if she wants to wear Zeppelin then I don't see why not."

"Well if you're sure then alright." He smiled one last time at Daria then left the room with Jackie.

Jackie took his hand and led him into their bedroom and closed the door.

Hyde looked at his wife as she walked over to him and placed an envelope in his hand. "This came in the mail for you." Jackie said as she sat on the bed.

Hyde looked down at the envelope and tried to recognize the hand writing, but when he couldn't he looked at the return address. "This is from Point Place." Hyde said as he looked at Jackie.

"It's from Donna." Jackie said as Hyde opened the envelope and pulled out the letter.

Jackie watched him as he read it, and then jumped to his side as a tear slowly slid down his face. "Steven what's wrong?"

"It's Leo."

"What happened?"

"He died a couple days ago. Donna thinks that we should come. They're having a memorial service in 2 days and she wants us to be there." Hyde looked Jackie in the eye. "I want to be there."

Jackie took her husbands hands in her own as the letter fell to the floor. "Then we'll go. Leo meant a lot to you Steven and we owe it to him to say goodbye."

Hyde leaned forward and softly kissed Jackie. When he pulled back he saw tears falling down her eyes. "Doll are you alright?"

"I miss them Steven."

"I know…I do too. I just never realized how much until right now."

"Me neither. Let's go back Steven. Let's go back and introduce them to our kids. I want Red and Kitty to meet their grandchildren." Jackie said as she smiled at Hyde.

Hyde nodded as he pulled Jackie to him.

**_My life has been great. Really I mean I've gotten everything I ever dreamed of and then some. Well except for Luke and Leia being together, I mean come on George Lucas them twins? What the heck man, oh and Darth Vader being their father. What a stretch! But hey other than that everything has been great. I married the woman of my dreams, got the job of dreams and even had two great kids. My life is great. But I've always felt like something was missing. And now I know. My brother isn't here to see what I've become, and I feel like I'm missing out on his life. Sounds girly but I miss him…and her too. I wonder if they'll be any different. Probably not but hey we'll see._**

**Point Place, Wisconsin-1989-Eric Forman's House (not Red and Kitty's)**

"So your mom said that Jackie and Hyde are driving up and they'll be here some time tomorrow morning." Donna said as she walked into the bedroom she shared with Eric.

"I'm glad they're coming back. Even if it is under these circumstances," Eric said as he walked out of the bathroom.

"I know, I mean I've really missed Jackie. I even missed her back handed compliments." Donna said as she sat on the bed.

Eric sat next to her and took her hands into his. "I missed them too Donna. I didn't really how much until mom told us their address."

"I wonder why they never wanted us to have it to begin with." Donna said.

"I don't think it's that they didn't want us to have it I think it's more of mom didn't think they wanted us to have it."

"Oh. So this whole time we could have still be in contact with them."

"Yeah, but my mom did what she did we can't change that."

"I wish they could have been here for everything. For our wedding and when the twins were born." Donna said as she smiled at Eric.

"I know, I always thought that on my wedding day Hyde would have been next to me, but he wasn't. It didn't feel right without him."

"It didn't feel right without Jackie either."

"I wonder if they have any kids or if they're even married."

"They're living together so I assume they're married. I wonder if their wedding was weird for them. You know without us there."

"Yeah," Eric said as the door opened.

"Hey dad Grandma Kitty is on the phone." Shane said as he stood near the door.

"Thank you Shane." Eric said as he got up and went downstairs.

"Hey mom," Shane said as he walked over to his mother.

"Yeah honey."

"I was wonder, who are Hyde and Jackie?"

"Oh, well Hyde is your father's best friend. He use to live with your father at Grandma Kitty's house. He is also one of my best friends. And Jackie is his wife…or well we assume she's his wife. Any way she is also one of my best friends. They moved away a long time ago and we haven't seen or heard from them in a long time."

"I'm 8 and even I know that's complicated."

Donna laughed and pulled her son into her arms. "You have you dad's attitude did you know that?"

"Yeah Grandpa Red is always saying how much I'm like dad."

Donna laughed. "Yeah your dad use to be just like you and it use to drive your grandfather crazy."

Shane laughed as his sister walked in.

"Becca what's wrong?" Donna asked as Becca walked over to her.

"Nothing I'm just bored. There's nothing to do around her since Betsy moved." Becca said as she put her head on her mother's shoulder.

"I know honey, but she'll be back in a few days. I promise." Donna said as Becca looked up at her.

"Okay mom. Hey Shane, do you want to go play tag or something with me?"

Shane nodded and the two of them ran out the door past Eric.

"What was that about?"

"Becca misses Betsy."

"Oh, well they just moved across town."

"I know but they use to live right next door so Becca could go over whenever she wanted and now she cant. She just has to get use to it."

"Ah, I see." Eric said as he sat back down next to Donna.

"What did your mother want?"

"She wanted to know if Jackie got a hold of us."

"What? Jackie called here?"

"No I don't think she did, because we don't have any messages or anything."

"Oh…is she supposed to?"

"Mom said Jackie called and asked for our number about an hour ago so I don't know."

"Yeah," Donna said as she got up and walked out the door.

_**My life has been heck of a good time. I'm married to the hottest chick in Point Place, and I have the best kids in the world. I mean don't get me wrong Forman has some nice kids, but mine are just awesome. I mean come on they even know how to burn me! That's awesome!** _

**Point Place, Wisconsin-1989- Michael and Brooke Kelso's House**

"Michael, Mrs. Forman just called." Brooke said as she walked into the living room.

"What?" Kelso said as he looked up at Brooke.

"What are you two doing?"

Kelso and his son, Mikey looked up at Brooke, "We're making surprise for Daria and Dylan."

Brooke walked over to her son and smiled down at the little boy. "Well it's time for bed sweetie. So why don't you go up and get into your pajamas and I'll be right up to tuck you in." Brooke said as the 6 year old nodded his head then ran up the stairs.

Brooke turned and looked Kelso. "Michael, Mrs. Forman just called."

"Oh yeah…what's she want?" Kelso said as he turned towards his wife.

"She wanted us to know that Jackie and Hyde are coming for the funeral."

"Are you serious? They haven't been back in 10 years."

"I know, and they don't know about Betsy…or me."

"I…I don't know what I'm going to say to them."

"Well I can think of a few things." Brooke said as she leaned over and kissed her husband before she got up and went upstairs.

Kelso watched his wife walk away and smiled. He knew exactly what he was going to tell Hyde and Jackie. "I'm going to say thank you." Kelso said to himself as he ran upstairs to say goodnight to his children.

_**Things have been…well interesting in my life. I've learned more about American ways and customs and I've also learned about a new side of me. A gayer side of me if you know what I mean. I guess I realized it after Jackie left and I tried hitting on that girl who worked at the candy store, but I guess it wasn't the girl I was after it was just the candy. Then I mean Paul at the beauty salon one day and it was like this new side of me came out and I realized that all this time I was fighting who I really am. Now I'm in a long term relationship with my life partner, Paul, and I run a beauty salon called Fezzie's. However, every time I say the name of the salon out loud I think of her, the woman who will always be my goddess. I miss her and her broody boyfriend so much. I think about them a lot and I just wish that they were here, with all of us. It isn't the same without them.** _

**Point Place, Wisconsin-1989- Fez and Paul's Apartment**

"Paul, do you remember that girl I was telling you about?" Fez asked as he walked into their bedroom.

"The loud one with the grumpy boyfriend," Paul asked as he looked up from his book.

"Yeah that one, well I just got off the phone with Donna and she's coming back."

"For the funeral right?"

"Yes, but if I can convince her that we need her here then maybe I can get her to stay."

Paul sighed and put his book down. "Fez, come here." Fez sat down as Paul took his hands in his own, "I know that you miss Jackie. Hell after all these years of being with you and hearing all the stories about how wonderful she is…I miss her. And I don't even know her. But I think that if she wanted to be in Point Place she'd be here. Maybe she just doesn't want to live here and maybe you need to accept that and just be happy that she's coming at all."

Fez looked at Paul and sighed. "I know it's just hard because we were such a group. All of us, it was like we could conquer anything and now…it doesn't feel like that anymore."

Paul nodded, "I know Fez, but that's what growing up is all about."

"Well it's not something that I enjoy."

"No one really does dear." Paul said as he lay back down and started reading his book.

Fez got up and walked over to the dresser and picked up the picture frame that rested on it. He smiled as he stared at the faces of the people that matter the most to him, his family, and he sighed.

**_I don't want to do. I don't want to say goodbye. I feel too guilty, I feel bad about not being there when it ended... when his life ended. I should have been there. I mean the man once said that I was like the son he never had. I should have been there and I wasn't. I feel guilty about that. But I'm going because he mattered to me and I've let a lot of people that matter to me down over the years and he isn't going to be one of them. I'm going to make at least one thing right and hopefully the other things will be set right too. I hope at least._**

**Chicago, Illinois-1989- Hyde and Jackie's Driveway_  
_**

"Okay so are we ready to go?" Hyde asked as Jackie got Dylan strapped in.

"I think so Steven. Do you have everything?" Hyde nodded as he closed the trunk.

"So what is this place like daddy?" Daria asked when Hyde got into the car.

"It's different baby, much quieter than Chicago. I promise you that." Hyde said as he started the car.

"You'll like it there honey." Jackie said as she turned around and smiled at Daria.

"Are you ready for this Jacks?" Hyde asked as he took his wife's hand in his.

"Yes Steven. The question is are you?" Jackie asked as she rubbed his knuckles.

"As long as I have you and the kids…I'll be fine." Hyde said as he raised her hand to his lips then let go. "Alright guys….lets go." Hyde said as he backed the car out of the driveway and they made their way to Point Place.

* * *

**Okay so as you can tell i've been in the writing mood lately. Well i've also been majorly addicted to this new show on ABC called October Road, Bryan Greenberg and Laura Prepon on are in it. I love it so much so i got this crazy idea for a story based sorta off of that but a lil bit different. Anyway if you havent seen October Road it's on Thursday's on ABC after Grey's Anatomy. So PLEASE check it out. Laura is awesome on it. And Bryan Greenberg is a MAJOR HOTTIE! LOL Anyways to the point. I wrote this and I was wondering if anyone would actually like it so here are like the first paragraph of it. If you want more I post the first chapter then let it sit for a while and finish the other two i got goin on. But i just i had to get this out there. LOL. So let me know.  
**

Hyde slowly came to a stop outside of the town he once called home. What he expected to find was anyone's guess. All he knew was that no one was going to be happy to see him. Especially the girl he left behind. He looked over at the seat beside him and lightly touched the cover of the book he'd just written called, 'Jumping off the Water tower'. It was a tribute to the place he once called home and the friends he once considered his family. It was also the second book he'd written. The first one he tried not to think about, because it wasn't his best work. He'd written his first book titled, 'Thoughts from the Inside of a Black El Camino', a few years ago and even though it had become a best seller, it's contents said things about the woman he use to care about that he knew he could never take back. However in the end he knew he needed to come home. His place was always here, with his friends and his family. He just hoped that they still had room in their hearts for him. **  
**


	5. You're a Great Father

**Authors Note: Inspiration finally hit me today. And when i started writing this it just kept going until i finally just stopped. Please dont hate me for the way that this ends. I have to end it this way because the next chapter is going to HUGE. In this chapter you're gonna learn a lil bit about Jackie and something that i've only hinted about in this chapter but i'll talk more about it in the next chapter. So enjoy and please review and if you havent checked out my short story ,'You said that you would die for me', please check it out and let me know what you think. I'll have an update for Reefer Maddness Continues either tonight or tomorrow. Thanks guys!!**

* * *

Chapter Four: You're a Great Father

Hyde smiled as they passed the welcome to Point Place sign. _'I'm home,'_ he thought to himself as he looked in the rearview mirror and found his kids fast asleep. He looked over at his wife as she slept with her hand protectively on her stomach. "Jackie," He said as he lightly ran a finger on her cheek.

"Steven," She said groggily as she looked over at him.

"Hey baby we're in Point Place." Hyde said as he looked at the road again.

"Oh wow that didn't take as long as I thought it would."

"That's because you were sleeping Jackie."

"Well I'm tired Steven."

"As you should be doll," Hyde said as he smiled at his wife.

"Well it's your fault I hope you know that."

"Oh I know that and I'm proud of it." Hyde said as he winked at her.

Jackie smiled as she ran her hand over her stomach again. She couldn't believe how lucky she was. She had the most wonderful husband, the best job and the two greatest kids in the world. And now she was being given another blessing. Another child, and after everything that happened with Dylan. Jackie sighed as she turned around and stared at her son. _'My miracle baby,'_ she thought to herself as she watched him sleep.

"I know what you're thinking." Hyde said as he quickly looked at his wife.

"Oh and what am I thinking?" Jackie said as she turned back around.

Hyde looked out at the road as he answered his wife. "You're thinking that what happened with Dylan is going to happen with this baby."

"Steven," Jackie said as Hyde took her hand.

"And I'm telling you Jacks that it isn't. This baby is going to be fine. We know what could happen so we can prevent it. Everything is going to be alright." Hyde rubbed her hand as she scooted closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I just worry you know. I don't want this baby to go through the pain and suffering that Dylan had to go through."

"I know and I don't want you to have to go through it again either Jackie. Everything is going to be alright okay?"

Jackie smiled at Hyde as she closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep.

* * *

"Oh I'm so excited." Kitty said as she sat down at the table next to Red.

"Kitty it's just Steven and Jackie." Red said as he put down his paper.

"Red Forman you will be happy that those two are home or so help me." Kitty said as Eric, Donna, Shane and Becca walked in.

"Hey Mom," Eric said as Kitty stood up.

"Oh you guys are here. Wow look at my grandbabies, you're both growing up so fast." Kitty said as she pulled them into a hug.

"Yeah they're growing like weeds. I swear I have to buy them new clothes every week." Donna said as she walked over to Kitty.

Kitty pulled Donna into a tight hug then smiled at the other woman. "Oh honey get use to it. Eric was the same way."

Donna looked over at Eric, "Well that's nice to know."

Eric shrugged as he sat next to his father. "So Dad how are things?"

"They're fine."

"Okay…umm…God I don't know what to talk about."

"How about we talk about you?" Red said as he set his paper down again. "Are you still running that god awful comic store?"

"Yes and we just got these awesome star wars figurines in."

"Dumb ass." Red said as he picked his paper back up.

"Are you guys' hungry?" Kitty asked as she looked across the table at Shane and Becca.

"No we're gonna go down stairs if that's okay." Becca asked.

"Oh that's fine kids." Kitty said as they got up and ran downstairs.

"Great more kids in the basement." Red said.

"Oh hush Red those are your grandchildren and you love them."

"Of course I do I just don't want all the noise again, especially since I've finally gotten rid of this one."

"Thanks Daddy I love you too." Eric said as he hugged his father.

"Get off me you dumb ass." Red said as Donna and Kitty laughed.

* * *

"Fez are you almost ready?" Paul yelled as he sat on the couch.

"Almost I just have to change my shirt." Fez yelled from their bedroom.

"That's the third one you're changed out of. At this rate we're going to be late." Paul said as he sighed.

Fez came out of the room and walked up to Paul. "How's this look?"

"It's looks fine honey can we please go?" Paul asked as he stood up.

"Fine…I just…I'm really nervous about seeing her again. I mean what if she's really different, like in a bad way."

"I'm sure she'll be the same Jackie that you remember."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because they way you talked about her. You made it seem like no matter how much she changed she always kept that little spark that was always Jackie. So if she still has that spark then she's still Jackie."

Fez thought about what Paul was saying and smiled. "You know sometimes I wonder if you're even listening to me, and then you say something like that and it just blows me away." Fez said as he leaned over and kissed Paul.

"I listen, now can we please go. I hate being late and with you we always are."

"Fine let's go." Fez said as he walked out the door with Paul at his heels.

* * *

"Michael are we going to go over there and wait with everyone else?" Brooke asked as she watched her husband get dressed.

"I think we should Brooke. I really need to talk to Jackie and Hyde."

Brooke looked at her husband and saw how determined he was. "Alright honey we'll go."

Kelso walked over and kissed his wife. "You're the best you know that."

"I know I am. Can you go get the kids ready?" Brooke asked as he nodded then left the room._ 'I really hope this goes well,'_ Brooke thought to herself as she began to get ready.

"Kids we're going to Mr. and Mrs. Forman's house." Kelso said as he stood in front of their bedroom doors.

"Really Daddy?" Betsey said as she walked out of her room already dressed to go.

"Yeah baby we're really going." Kelso said as he smiled at his little girl.

"Is Becca going to be there?"

"Yeah I think so."

"I'm going to go get my stuff then." Betsey said as she ran back into her room.

"Meet me downstairs Bets." Kelso said as Mikey walked out of his room.

"I'm ready Daddy."

Kelso looked at his son and smiled. He leaned down and scooped the boy up.

"I see that. Man you're getting to be really handsome son. The girls are gonna be all over you."

"What?"

"Nothing son, so are you bringing anything with you?"

Mikey nodded and pointed to his backpack on the floor. "Ah well lets grab that and head down stairs."

Kelso said as he reached down and grabbed the bag then walked down stairs carrying his son. _'Please let things go well today.'_ He thought to himself as he smiled at his son.

* * *

Hyde pulled up outside of the home that he'd always thought of as his own and looked around. He figured everyone was there considering there were like 4 cars there and he knew that the Forman's only owned one. He reached over and took Jackie's hand into his own. "Are you ready for this doll?"

Jackie looked over at her husband and smiled. "I was born ready for this puddin pop."

"Me too," Hyde said as he leaned over and kissed her.

"Ewe, Daddy that's gross." Daria said as she giggled.

"Really you think so." Hyde said as he got out and opened his daughter's door. He reached in and unbuckled her then pulled her out into his arms. He began tickling her as she giggled.

"I'm sorry daddy it wasn't icky."

"Really…hmm I'm not sure that you're really sorry." He said as he continued to tickle her.

Jackie smiled as she pulled the sleeping Dylan out of his seat in the car and cradled him in her arms as she watched Hyde tickle their daughter. _'He's such a wonderful father, I hope they realize that leaving was the best thing that ever happened to him…that ever happened to us.'_ She thought as she smiled at Hyde. "Steven I think she's sorry."

"Yeah Daddy I'm sorry."

"I believe you pumpkin." Hyde said as he kissed her cheek.

"I love you Daddy."

"I love you too." Hyde said as he hugged his little girl. "Well are we ready?"

"Ready as we're gonna get." Jackie said as she started walking towards the screen door with Hyde behind her. She reached her hand out to open the screen door and prepared herself for what she would find inside.

* * *

**A/N: DONT HATE ME. I had to leave it that way for a reason. Review please cuz they make me smile. **


	6. Welcome Home, Son

**Authors Note: Most of this was written at 1 in the morning after the longest day ever i swear. So if its really out there then I'm very sorry. I just really wanted to update this one. So I don't get into what happened to Dylan just yet but i promise next chapter i'll tell you all what happened. I just need some time to figure out the technically names and all that mumbo jumbo. I want to be truthful not just pulling things from thin air. Oh yeah and i never really specified how old all the kids are so I'll do that right now.**

**Betsy is 10. Mikey is 6. (Kelso and Brooke's kids.) Becca and Shane are 8. fixed (Donna and Eric's kids.) Daria is 8 and Dylan is 6. (Jackie and Hyde's kids.) Those might be wrong so i might go back and change them. I'm not dead set on the kids ages yet. So as always please review and let me know what you think. I love this story a lot and i want it to be as good as it possibly can. Thanks so much to those who have been reviewing. You all make my day.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Welcome Home, Son.

Jackie grabbed the door handle and silently prepared herself for what was inside.  
"Jacks," Hyde said as he walked up behind his wife with Daria in his arms.

"What?"

"You're just standing there."

"I know I'm just nervous."

"It's alright. Let's do this together alright?" Hyde asked as she nodded.

He put his hand on top of hers and together they pulled the screen door open.

* * *

Kitty dropped the spoon that was in her hand as she stared at the couple that had just walked in the door.

Eric set his sandwich down as he too noticed them.

"Steven?" Kitty asked as she walked towards her second son and his family.

"Hey mom," Hyde said as he set Daria down and walked up to Kitty.

"You're really back." She said as she pulled him into a crushing hug.

Eric quickly got up and walked over to Jackie. "Hey there devil."

"Hi Eric,"

"God Hyde you got the devil knocked up?!" Eric said as Kitty released Hyde.

"Yeah three times now." Hyde said as he smiled at Eric.

"Nice." Eric said as the two men hugged and Daria hid behind her father.

"Jackie," Kitty said as she pulled the young woman into her arms. "You look so wonderful."

"So do you Mrs. Forman." Jackie said as she gladly hugged the older woman, whom she'd come to know as her mother in law.

Kitty pulled away from Jackie and looked down at the young man behind her legs. "And I'm guessing that, this is Dylan."

"You'd be right. Dylan can you come out and say hi to your grandmother?" Jackie said as Dylan shook his head no.

Hyde quickly picked up Dylan. "Now son this is your grandmother. Can you please say hi?"

Dylan stared at his father then looked over at Kitty. "Hi," he said in the quietest voice he could muster.

"Oh he's so shy." Kitty said as she smiled at him, "Hi Dylan. It's very nice to finally meet you."

"Daria, sweetie can you say hi?" Jackie asked as Daria finally walked out from behind her father.

Kitty smiled at the little girl who looked so much like the young man that she'd helped raise. She even had on a tee shirt just like her father's old ones. "Hi there Daria."

"Hi, so you're my grandmother?" Daria asked as she walked right up to Kitty.

"Yea I am."

"Well that's good because I was beginning to think I didn't have one."

"Oh well we can't have that now can we. Are you two hungry?"

"Nope, I'm just tired." Daria said as she yawned.

"I see, well you can go up to Laurie's old room if you want." Kitty said as she looked at Jackie.

"Thanks Mrs. Forman." Jackie said as she took Dylan from Hyde and grabbed one of Daria's hands.

"Oh nonsense I want you to call me Kitty alright."

"Alright…Kitty." Jackie said as she smiled then walked out of the room.

"Steven," Kitty said as she smiled at her son.

"I know…and I'm sorry. We wanted to come back sooner but we just have this whole life going for us back home and then things with Dylan happened."

"Something happened with Dylan?" Eric asked as he stared at his brother.

"It's a long story and one that frankly I'd like to only have to tell once."

"Alright," Eric said as he got up, "Well the rest of the gang is downstairs."

"Then let's go." Jackie said as she came back into the room.

"Are they asleep?"

"Out like a light the second their little heads hit the pillow." Jackie said with a smile then looked over at Mrs. Forman, "If they wake up could you come get me. It's a new place and I don't want them to think I left them."

"Don't worry honey." Kitty said as Jackie, Hyde and Eric walked downstairs.

* * *

"Fine just shoot me down every time." Kelso said as he crossed his arms.

"Kelso you can't get superpowers from a spider bite." Donna said as she stared at Kelso.

"Then how come Spiderman did?"

"Because it's a comic book Michael." Paul said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"UH!" Kelso said as he stood up and got ready to yell at Paul when he suddenly saw Hyde and Jackie. "You're here."

Hyde watched as Kelso stared at them for a few moments.

"Jackie, Oh my god." Donna said as she ran over and pulled her friend into a hug. "Hyde what have you done to her? You look gorgeous Jackie."

Jackie smiled and stared at Donna. "You went back to red! I'm so proud of you. And look at you, no more lumberjack clothes."

Donna laughed as they hugged one more time before Donna let go of her. "I missed you midget."

"I missed you too lumberjack." Jackie said as they smiled at each other.

"Jackie," Kelso said as he walked over to them.

"Michael." She said as she smiled at her ex boyfriend.

"I need to talk to you."

"Alright," Jackie said as she looked at Hyde.

"Go, I'll be here." Hyde said as he leaned down and kissed his wife. "I love you."

"I love you too." Jackie said to Hyde before she followed Kelso outside.

"Hyde!" Donna said as she pulled him into a hug.

"Hey there Donna." Hyde said as Fez walked up to them.

"Don't you ever leave like that again you son of a bitch!" Fez said as tears fell from his eyes.

"I'm sorry Fez. We always meant to write but-"

"Good day." Fez said as he walked over to Paul.

"But Fez-"Hyde said as he stared at his old friend.

"I said good day!" Fez said as he sat down and Paul began rubbing his back.

"Okay what's going on?" Hyde asked Donna as he pointed to Paul and Fez.

"Oh, yeah I forgot you don't know. Fez came out a few years ago."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah it wasn't that big of a surprise you know, but it still takes some getting use to."

"I can see that."

"So how have you been?"

"I've been good actually."

"How's life? Any kids other than the one that's currently inside of Jackie?"

"Well actually we've got 2 other kids. Daria who is 8 and Dylan who is 6."

"Wow…so are you and Jackie married?"

"Yeah Donna, we're married. We got married a couple months after we moved to Chicago."

"How come you didn't invite us? Or call or anything?"

"It's hard to say Donna. I don't know even know why we never did. We always said that we would but…it just never happened."

Donna punched Hyde in the arm as he cringed. "Well don't do it again."

"Good to know that you haven't lost your touch."

"I am married to Eric."

"Yeah she is." Eric said as he walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"So how about you guys? Any kids?" Hyde asked.

"Funny you should ask that." Eric said as he laughed.

"We've got two. Twins named Shane and Becca they're 8," Donna said.

"Wow kind of like us."

"Yeah actually when we got married I was pregnant with them." Donna said as Eric smiled.

"Seriously?" Hyde asked as Donna nodded, "Damn Forman you couldn't wait until after the wedding?"

"What can I say I am an overachiever?" Eric said as they started laughing.

* * *

"So what did you want to talk about Michael?" Jackie asked as they sat on the front steps.

"I came for you."

"What?"

"I came to the hotel to tell you…to tell you something that night."

"You did?"

"Yeah…and I saw you and Hyde."

"Oh Michael…I didn't…that wasn't planned."

"No it's alright. You and Hyde are meant for each other. We were just fooling each other thinking that we had a life long thing. Because honestly I don't think we did."  
"Me neither Michael. So what were you going to tell me that night?"

"He was going to tell you about me." Brooke said as she walked over to them.

"Michael who is that?" Jackie asked as he stood up and walked over to Brooke.

"Jackie this is Brooke…my wife."

"You're…wait you're married?"

"Yeah, and um I have something I need to tell you."

"What?"

"The reason I couldn't marry you when you asked, is because…Jackie I cheated on you when we were together."

"What?" Jackie said as she stood up.

"I'm sorry…I don't know what happened…well I do know what happened…but I just don't know why I did it. I guess I saw that we were ending and thought what the hell."

"So you couldn't marry me because you'd cheated on me? Is that it?"

"No there's more."

"More?"

"Yeah…umm I found out the same morning that you came to the basement…that Brooke was pregnant."

"Oh my gods, so that's why you were acting like that?"

"Yeah…I didn't know what to do so I just took it out on you and I'm sorry."

"I forgave you a long time ago Michael."

"You did?"

Jackie stood up and took his hands into hers. "Of course I did. You cant hold a grudge forever. And plus if you hadn't done that then I probably wouldn't have married Steven and I wouldn't have the 2 wonderful kids that I have and I wouldn't have such a great life."

"Yeah and if I hadn't seen you and Hyde I probably wouldn't have gone to Brooke and we probably wouldn't be together."

"I'm proud of you Michael for being a man and stepping up." Jackie said as she smiled at him.

"Thanks Jackie."

Jackie turned towards Brooke and extended her hand. "Hi I'm Jackie Hyde. It's nice to meet you."

"I'm Brooke Kelso and it's wonderful to finally meet you Jackie." Brooke smiled as Jackie smiled back at her.

* * *

Jackie walked back into the basement and sat on the couch as close to Hyde as she could.

"So how'd it go?" Hyde asked as he took her hand.

"It went fine. Actually better than fine." Jackie said as she smiled at her husband.

"Really…what's better than fine?" He asked as he leaned towards her.

"Well it's wonderful, spectacular, perfect….you take your pick." She said as she leaned closer to him.

"Hmm I'm not sure." He said as he covered her mouth with his own.

"Oh come on guys get a room." Donna said as she smiled at them.

"Fine." Hyde said as he stood up and grabbed Jackie's hand.

'Steven!" Jackie said as she laughed and pulled him back to his chair.

"Fine, but only because she said no." Hyde said as he sat back down.

"So Donna are you and Eric married?"

"Yeah we are. We have two kids. Their names are Shane and Becca. They're twins." Eric said as he watched Paul and Fez fight over a tootsie roll pop.

Donna finally caught onto what Fez and Paul were fighting over and rolled her eyes. "Will you two stop it? Fez you need to introduce Paul to Jackie and Hyde."

"Oh yes," Fez said as he stood up and pulled Paul with him, "Jackie, Hyde, this is Paul…my boyfriend."

"Oh my god Fez, that's wonderful. Congratulations." Jackie said as she stood up and walked over to Fez to give him a hug.

"Yeah man congratulations." Hyde said.

"Wait so you aren't freaked out that I'm gay? It didn't surprise you?" Fez asked as he stared at Jackie.

"Not really. See in the back of my mind I always kind of knew because you were always picking out my clothes and doing my hair all the time. Stuff that Steven and Michael would never do…no wait just stuff that Steven wouldn't do." Jackie said as she sat back down.

"Burn." Hyde said as Kelso and Brooke walked in the door.

"Who burned who?" Kelso asked as he grabbed two chairs for him and Brooke.

"Jackie burned you." Hyde said as he stared at the woman with Kelso.

"Yeah sorry Michael, I kind of burned you about that time you tired on all my makeup and my mom's dress."

"UH!" Kelso said as he crossed his arms. "Jackie you said you wouldn't say anything."

"Well I lied." Jackie said as she smiled.

"Hey Kelso who's the chick?" Hyde asked.

"Oh sorry Hyde this is my wife Brooke. Brooke this is my friend Hyde." Hyde stood up and shook Brooke's hand before sitting back down.

"Oh Michael I forgot to ask. Other than the one do you have anymore kids?" Jackie asked.

"Wait the one?" Hyde asked as he stared at Jackie.

"I'll tell you later honey." Jackie said as she covered Hyde's hand with her own.

"Yeah actually we have Betsy who is 10 and Mikey who is 6."

"Well where are all these kids?" Jackie asked as she looked at Donna.

"Betsy and Mikey are at Michael's parent's house, they don't get to see them very often so we thought this would be the perfect opportunity." Brooke said.

"And Becca and Shane are sleeping in Eric's room."

"Nap time?" Jackie asked.

"No just tired I guess. They couldn't sleep last night because they were so excited." Donna said as she smiled at Jackie.

"Oh that was Daria last night. All she would talk about was getting to see where Mommy and Daddy use to live."

"Wow she sounds sweet."

"She has her moments. Actually when you see her she'll really remind you of someone."

"You?" Donna asked.

"No, actually," Jackie said as she looked at Hyde.

"Whatever she isn't like me Jackie. She's a princess just like you were."

"Only because you treat her like one Steven." Jackie said as she laughed at her husband.

"Whatever," Hyde said as he looked over at the blank TV.

"Papa," a tiny voice said as the person began walking down the stairs.

"Not mine." Donna said as Hyde stood up and walked over to the stairs.

"Hey baby did you just wake up?" Hyde asked as he picked up the little girl and walked towards the group.

"Oh my god. She is a little Hyde." Donna said as Jackie stood up.

"Hey Sweetie are you alright?" Jackie asked.

"Yeah I just needed to know where the bathroom is." Daria said as she smiled at her father.

"Come on I'll show you." He said as he set her down and they walked upstairs.

"She dressed just like him." Eric said as he watched them walk away.

"Yeah, you should see the little aviators he got her. She wears them all the time." Jackie said as they all smiled.

"Well we have to. We have to get the kids so we'll see you all here tomorrow." Brooke said as her and Kelso stood up.

"Alright see you guys." Donna said.

"We should be going too." Paul said.

"Yeah I still have to go check in at the salon." Fez said as he walked over to Jackie, who stood up and pulled him into her arms.

"I missed you Fez."

"I missed you too Jackie." Fez said as he pulled away and they followed Kelso and Brooke out.

* * *

"Steven," Red said as Hyde walked down the stairs.

"Red, it's great to see you." Hyde said as he walked over to the man he considered his father.

"Welcome home son. So…where's that wife of yours." Red asked as he stared at Hyde.

"She's downstairs sir."

"You haven't done anything stupid have you?"

"No sir I haven't."

"Good because she deserves the best."

"She really does."

"So Kitty tells me you have 2 children?"

"Yea and a third one on the way, the kids are upstairs sleeping when they wake up I'll introduce you."

"Alright, well you get back down to your wife." Hyde nodded and began walking away, "And Steven,"

Hyde turned around and looked at Red, "I'm proud of you." Red said before he disappeared in the den.

Hyde smiled then walked towards the kitchen.

* * *

"So Jackie, Hyde said that you guys didn't come back because of something with your son." Eric said as he watched Jackie walk over to Hyde's chair.

"Uh yeah…that's right." She said as she sat down and Hyde walked back down stairs.

"Crisis adverted. What's going on?" Hyde asked as he noticed the extremely quiet room.

"Steven," Jackie said as she looked up at him, "We need to tell them about Dylan. About what happened," She said as she touched her stomach.

"Jackie you're going to be fine." Hyde said as he stood behind her. "So you guys want to know what happened with Dylan."

"Yeah, I mean you guys seem really cryptic about it." Eric said.

"Yeah I guess we do. Well um…Steven do you want to start?" Jackie asked as she looked up at him.

'Sure doll." Hyde said as he took her hand and prepared himself to tell his friends about how he almost lost his wife and his son on the same day.

* * *

**A/N: I swear next chapter i'll tell you what happened. I swear.**


	7. Sweet Child Of Mine

**Author's Note: Here it is guys. I love this chapter because of the jackie/hyde flashback scene. Okay after u read this i'm going to explain where i got the inspiration for what happened to Dylan and Jackie. So as always please review. I'm sad because the reviews have dropped considerably. Do you guys not like it anymore? Is there anything i can improve upon? Hmm? Any ideas? Please let me know. Reefer Maddness was also updated this week so check that out as well. okay thanks guys. As always please review.**

* * *

_**Previously:**_

"_Yeah I guess we do. Well um…Steven do you want to start?" Jackie asked as she looked up at him._

"_Sure doll." Hyde said as he took her hand and prepared himself to tell his friends about how he almost lost his wife and his son on the same day._

* * *

**Chapter 6: Sweet Child of Mine**

"When Jackie got pregnant with Daria the doctors told her that she was going to have to gain a certain amount of weight to be able to carry the baby to term."

"Which I understood and because I wanted to have the baby more than anything I gave up having the little cheerleader body for a more…motherly one."

"However after Daria was born…I guess Jackie lost more weight than we thought she did. The doctors kept telling her to gain more weight but it didn't seem to work."

"I couldn't gain the weight they wanted me to at all. And then it happened."

"The doctors told us that if Jackie didn't gain the weight she was going to have to gain to support the baby then she'd more than likely go into premature labor. And that happened."

"My water broke 5 weeks before my due date." Jackie said as a tear fell from her eyes.

Hyde wiped the tear away as he stared into her eyes before he turned back to his friends, "By the time we got to the hospital they told us that they were going to have to perform an emergency cesarean on Jackie. They kept saying that the baby was in danger. I had no idea what was going on. All I could focus on was the fact that Jackie and my child were in danger and that I needed to figure out how to save them."

"That's when they brought me into this room so that they could give me a drug that would numb the lower half of my body so they could perform the surgery. But there was a mistake…something happened." Jackie said as she looked away.

"One of the nurses gave Jackie the drug wrong. They numbed the upper half of her body instead of the lower."

"They didn't realize it until I started falling asleep and my heart rate dropped." Jackie said as Hyde's grip on her hand tightened.

"I swear I could have killed that nurse that day. But they managed to get the baby out, however in the process they almost lost Jackie, because of that idiot of a nurse. They had machines breathing for her for almost an entire day before she was finally breathing on her own."

"When I came to Steven looked so sad and broken. I had no idea what had happened in between getting that drug and waking up. When I was awake enough I asked him about the baby and he just took my hand in his and I thought he was going to tell me that the baby hadn't made it. But he didn't. Instead he got a nurse and they helped me into a wheel chair. They took me to this room and Steven was asked to put on a mask and a gown. I didn't understand what was going on and what this had to do with my baby. Then we started walking to the room and Steven led me over to this box. I remember looking inside of it and instantly knowing that, that was my baby. I broke down into tears right there and Steven explained to me that there were complications and that these machines and things were helping our son live. That was the first time I'd heard that we'd had a son. I just looked up at Steven as he walked over and slipped his hand inside the box. He kept telling the baby that things were going to be alright and that we loved him more than anything."

"The doctors told us to pray for a miracle because at the time preemie babies didn't have as much of a fighting chance as they do today. So everyday Jackie and I would go to that room and we'd talk to our son. We'd tell him all about his sister and about you guys. And we prayed for a miracle." Hyde said as a tear fell from his eyes.

"And one day it happened. Three months after he was born something changed. He started getting stronger all of the sudden. The doctors had told us the day before that we had better prepare ourselves for the worst but then things changed. Our son started fighting for his life. And a month later we brought him home for the first time."

"That's why our son is our miracle baby." Hyde said.

"Oh god Jackie," Donna said as she walked over to her best friend and took her into her arms.

"Man Hyde that's just…god." Eric said as he looked at his best friend, "So knowing all this I have to ask. why have another one?" Eric asked sheepishly.

"I didn't want to have another baby," Jackie said as her and Donna let go of each other, "But Steven did. He said that this time we could be careful and that we'd watch for signs of something like that happening again. And so far everything has been fine."

"Wow, I don't think I could do that." Donna said as she sat back down next to Eric.

"Eric, Steven can you come up here and help Red move something's around?" Kitty yelled down the stairs.

"Yeah sure mom." The boys yelled before they got up and walked upstairs.

Jackie moved over to the couch and sat next to Donna. "So Lumberjack, when do I get to hear all about your wedding?" Jackie asked with a smile on her face.

"When I get to hear all about yours," Donna said as she laughed.

"How about you go first," Jackie said as Donna nodded.

"Alright, well…god it happened a couple years after you and Hyde left."

* * *

_Flashback _

_The Forman's 1981_

_Donna stood in front of the mirror as she adjusted her veil for the fourth time in a row._

"_You keep doing that and you'll ruin it." Donna turned around and smiled when she saw Eric standing in the doorway._

"_Isn't it bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding?" Donna asked as he walked in and shut the door._

"_Oh who cares…I just really needed to see you." Eric said as he pulled her towards him._

"_I love you Eric." Donna whispered as he squeezed her. _

"_I love you too," Eric pulled back and looked at her with concern all over his face, "Did you go to the doctor?"_

"_Yes," Donna said as Eric pulled away from her._

"_Is it anything serious? Because I think throwing up half of what you eat twice a day is pretty serious to me." _

"_Eric," Donna said as she took his hands into hers._

"_What?" Eric said as worry began to overcome him. He knew something was wrong and it scared the hell out of it._

"_Eric…there's no easy way to say this so I'm just going to say it and hope that you don't freak out and call this whole thing off…I'm pregnant." Donna said as she watched Eric's face for any sort of a reaction._

"_Are you sure?" Eric asked as Donna nodded. Eric let go of her hands and went over to the door and opened it. He checked to make sure no one was coming before he shut it again. However he kept his back turned to Donna as she began to grow concerned._

"_Eric…say something please I need you to say something." Donna said as a tear fell from her eyes._

"_Donna," Eric said as he turned around and quickly walked to her and pulled her into his arms, "You have no idea how happy you've just made me."_

"_You're not angry?"_

"_Angry? Donna it takes two. And plus having a baby with you…it's something I've always wanted. I know it's soon but we'll make it work. We always do." Eric said as Donna leaned forward and kissed him._

"_Oh I'm so happy you said that Eric. God I love you so much."_

"_I love you too Donna. Now I have to go because if my mother catches me up here she'll kill me."  
"Okay," Donna said as she quickly pulled him towards her for one last kiss, "I love you."_

"_I love you too." Eric said before he slipped out the door and Donna went back to adjusting her veil. _

_She stared at herself in the mirror as she placed her hands over her stomach, the home of her child. _

"_Donna are you ready?" Brooke asked as she opened the door._

"_Uh yeah…I think so. I just have this feeling that something is missing."_

"_Yeah Eric is having that same feeling too. Any ideas?"_

"_I have one." Kelso said as he walked in behind Brooke._

"_You do?" Brooke asked as Kelso nodded._

"_They're missing their best friends, right Donna?"_

_Donna thought about what Kelso had said as Jackie's face came to her mind. "I think you're right Kelso. I do miss Jackie and I wish she could be here. And Eric probably misses Hyde because they're like brothers. I wish they could be here."_

"_Me too Donna." Kelso said as he walked over to Donna and placed a hand on her shoulder._

"_Well it's that time." Brooke said as she heard Kitty yell from downstairs. "Are you ready to get married?"_

_Donna touched her stomach with the hand that was hidden behind her flowers and smiled. "Yeah I think I am."_

* * *

"Oh Donna," Jackie said as she pulled her best friend into a hug.

"I really did miss you Jackie." Donna said as she pulled away from Jackie.

"I missed you too. Oh so much. Steven and I missed you and Eric the most. We wanted our best friends there but we didn't know if we should and it was just a crazy time in our lives."

"You could have called. We would have been there in a heart beat."

"I know that I just…I don't know we were just starting out and we decided to get married really suddenly. There really wasn't any time."

"Were you pregnant?"

"No actually when Steven proposed the first time I said no."

"You said no to Hyde?"

"Yeah can you believe that? I guess after all that stuff that happened with Michael I wasn't so quick to get on the marriage thing again."

"What changed your mind?"

"The second time he proposed."

"He did it twice?"

"Yeah he did."

* * *

_Flashback_

_Chicago, Illinois-1980 Jackie and Hyde's Apartment_

_Jackie walked down the hall towards her apartment as she rubbed her right shoulder trying to relieve some of the tension that had decided to make that particular part her body its new home. She couldn't believe how stressful her job was being lately, however she knew the perfect way to relieve some of that. A nice bubble bath, a massage from Steven and cuddling up on the couch with the man she loved. Yeah that was the perfect way to relieve this tension. She smiled as she thought about the night ahead of her as she unlocked the door and stepped inside._

"_Steven," She called as she looked around the dark apartment for her boyfriend. She didn't hear him at all so she figured that he wasn't home yet which was very weird for him. He usually beat her home because he closed the store at 5 and she didn't leave the station until 7 most nights. She walked into her bed room and set her things down as she gathered all of her bathroom things before walking into the room. She gasped as she saw candles had been lit around the tub and a bottle of champagne was sitting in a bucket beside it. She gasped again as she felt hands slide around her waist. "Steven," Jackie said as she turned around in his arms, "What is this for?" She asked as she ran her hands up his arms until she got to his face. _

"_I know that you said that you didn't want to think about our future Jackie, but I have been…I've been thinking about it a lot." He said as he let go of her._

"_Steven what's going on?" She asked as she watched him fiddle around in one of his pockets._

"_I'm not a very traditional guy Jackie so I'm going to do this a lot different than most guys. I love you. I always have. I don't know how it happened but ever since that day on those steps…no that day that Kelso brought you down to the basement you've been inside of me. I know I could never admit when we were kids just how much I loved you. But I don't think I was supposed to. I think we were always meant be but we had to break up and see other people before we could be mature enough to handle us. Jackie there are so many things that I wouldn't have in my life if it wasn't for you. You're the one who always told me that I could do whatever I wanted; you always told me that I was a good man. You've never doubted me for even a second and when I found out that Bud wasn't my real father, even though we weren't together anymore…you stood by my side when I met WB. You've always believed in me Jackie and I wouldn't be where I am today if it wasn't for you. So Jackie Burkhart…will you marry me?" Hyde asked as he opened the box that he'd pulled out of his pocket to reveal an engagement ring, with a heart shaped diamond._

_Jackie wiped away the tears that had been falling for most of his speech as she jumped in his arms and crashed her lips against his. _

"_I'll take that as a yes." Hyde said when they broke apart._

"_You'd better mister. Of course I'll marry you Steven." Jackie said as she jumped down and Hyde took the ring out of the box. He slipped the ring on her finger then kissed her hand._

"_Can I ask you something?" _

"_Sure." _

"_Why did you say no the first time?"_

_Jackie took his hands in hers as she stared up into his eyes. "I wasn't ready then Steven. I didn't know what I wanted when you asked me and it took a while for me to realize that all I'd ever wanted was here…with you."_

_Hyde smiled as he leaned down and kissed her. "I love you Jackie and I'm going to spend the rest of my life making sure that you know that."_

"_Oh Steven I've always known." Jackie said as she kissed him again._

* * *

"And two weeks later we got married. We didn't want a huge thing so we just asked Brad, the manager of Steven's store and Chris, my assistant, to be our witnesses. We didn't want to take anything to chance so we just got married quickly." Jackie said as she smiled at the memory.

"Talking about our wedding day doll?" Hyde asked and him and Eric walked back downstairs.

"Actually I was telling her about the night you proposed." Jackie said as Hyde pulled her onto his lap.

"The first or second one?"

"The second one, because the first one doesn't count." Jackie said as she leaned over and kissed Hyde.

"You proposed twice?" Eric asked as he sat down next to Donna.

"Yeah well she said no the first time." Hyde said as Eric's eyes bugged out.

"Wait a second Jackie Burkhart said no to a marriage proposal! You did get that on tape or something right?" Eric asked as Jackie rolled her eyes and Donna smacked his arm.

"No Forman I didn't."

"Well I never thought I'd hear that." Eric said as he laughed.

"Whatever Foreplay." Jackie said as she stuck her tongue out at Eric.

"Oh that's mature Jackie." Hyde said as Jackie curled up against him.

"He started it." Jackie said as she stuck out her lower lip.

"I feel like I've just gone back to high school." Donna said as they all started laughing.

* * *

**Authors Note: Okay well believe it or not that happened to my mom. She was numbed wrong and she almost died having me. I was like 10 days late so i wasnt like Dylan was but my mom almost died like Jackie almost did. I asked her about it and she gave me some great ideas and i decided to use that because i knew more about it. I hope that you guys liked it and please review. The next chapter is the funeral. I have a lot planned for that. I mean it my notes for that chapter are like 2 pages long. I have so many ideas. School is almost done for me so i should be updating more. Blame my mom she wanted me to take a summer session course. Public speaking..blah! LOL Thanks again guys you're the best.**


	8. Carry On My Wayward Son

**Authors Note: Yay i'm back with another update. LOL. So this is the memorial service for Leo. There isnt a lot going on towards it mostly because i only really wanted Hyde to get emotional. Which is what happened so i'm happy about that.****As for the title of the song...Kansas is a fave band of mine. And Carry on Wayward son is such a great song. Plus when i was thinking of chapter titles for this i was watching the season finale of Supernatural and this song plays at the beginning of it. So ha that's why it's on here. Plus it sorta fits. Anyway theres a lot going on here. So if you cant keep up that's cool. Please leave me a review to let me know what you think and if i should continue.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...nope not even the song by kansas.

* * *

**

**What Could Have Been:**

**Chapter Seven: Carry on my Wayward Son**

_**Carry on my wayward son**_

_**There'll be piece when you are done**_

_**Lay your weary head to rest**_

_**Don't you cry no more…**_

"You'd think they'd be here already." Kelso said as he stood in Kitty and Red's driveway.

"We'll give them a few more minutes." Eric said from his spot beside Kelso and Brooke.

"Hey Eric where's Donna?" Brooke asked.

"She had some errand to run but she'll meet us at the church."

"Are Steven and Jackie going to leave the kids with us?" Kitty asked as she walked out and looked at the group.

"As far as we know yes," Eric said as he looked at his mother, "Why aren't you and dad going mom?"

"Oh honey we just…I loved Leo I really did, but I just can't handle funerals especially for people that meant so much to me." Kitty said as tears came to her eyes.

"Oh Miss Kitty," Fez said as he walked over and hugged his ex-mother in law.

"Sorry we're late." Jackie said as she walked up with Dylan in her arms.

"Yeah we just…yeah." Hyde said as he walked up behind Jackie holding Daria's hand.

"It's alright Hyde. Are you and Jackie leaving the kids here?" Eric asked.

Hyde nodded then took Dylan from Jackie and walked the kids inside.

"He's been really quiet all morning." Jackie said.

"He was really close to Leo, so I understand why he'd be that way." Kelso said.

"Jackie," Kitty said as she walked over to Jackie, "take care of him today okay. He needs you." Jackie nodded and Kitty walked inside.

Hyde walked outside as Kitty was walking in and smiled at her before heading over to Jackie. "Guys when we get there…can uh…can I have a moment alone with him?"

"Uh yeah sure Hyde." Eric said as he walked over to his best friend. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah…just…I'm fine." Hyde said as he walked towards the car.

Jackie walked over to Eric and touched his shoulder. "I'm sorry…he just…he doesn't talk about things well."

"I know Jackie." Eric said as he smiled at her then walked to his car with the others.

Jackie got in the car and looked at her husband. "Steven, are you alright?"

Hyde squeezed the wheel tightly then let his hands fall. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…I'll apologize to Forman."

"Steven, it's alright. You're upset and we know that."

Hyde turned and looked at Jackie. "I wasn't here. I didn't get to say goodbye."

"That's what's been hurting you? That you didn't get to say goodbye?"

"Yeah," Hyde said quietly as he looked down.

"Oh honey." Jackie said as she crawled into his lap.

Hyde looked at her then pushed the seat back so that she would have more room.

"Thank you," She said as she looked at him, "Steven, Leo loved you like a son, and he always knew that you loved him back. He was so important to you. And I know in my heart that he was proud that you got out of Point Place and made a life for yourself. He isn't going to hate you for not being there, and do you know why?"

Hyde looked at her. "No why?"

"Because you're here now Steven…you came and that's all that matters to him. You'll say goodbye now."

Hyde leaned forward and kissed her gently. "Why would I do without you?"

"Crash and burn." She said as she smiled then crawled out of his lap.

* * *

Hyde and Jackie walked up to the church and waited for the others.

"Are you guys ready?" Jackie asked as the other's walked up.

"Uh wait can you guys give me a second?" Hyde asked as he looked at Eric.

"Sure man we'll wait." Eric nodded to Hyde, who smiled then walked inside.

"Eric where's Donna?" Jackie asked as she looked around.

"She had something she had to do. She'll be here in a little bit." Eric said as Jackie nodded.

"Must have been really important if she's willing to miss Hyde being all sad and stuff." Kelso said as Brooke hit his arm and Jackie kicked him in the shins. "Damn that hurt."

"I would have hurt your eye but that's Steven's job." Jackie said as she crossed her arms.

"Michael you can be so dumb sometimes." Brooke said as she did the same.

"He really can be." Jackie said as she looked at Brooke.

"Women." Kelso said as he walked away.

* * *

Hyde walked down the aisle as he stared at the urn that held his friend's ashes. He stopped in front of it as he sighed. "Man I can't talk to you like this." He said as he walked over to the pew and sat down. "Look, I want to say I'm sorry. I should have been here. I should have done this in person. I left and I didn't even say goodbye to you. But I think that you should know that you meant a lot to me Leo and there's a reason why my son's middle name is Leo. You were like another father to me…hell you were better than the father I grew up with. I just hope that you can forgive me for not being here when you needed me the most." Hyde said as he looked down. A tear fell from his eyes as he felt a hand lightly fall on his shoulder. He turned around, but no one was there. He looked around the church then finally looked at the urn. "Thanks." He said as he got up and walked over to the doors to let the others in.

* * *

Jackie smiled at Hyde as he walked over to her. "This is a pretty good turnout."

"Who would have thought that Leo had these many friends?" Hyde said as he slipped his arms around Jackie's waist.

"Oh did you feel that?" Jackie said as she laid a hand over her stomach.

"The baby kicked?"

"Yeah," Jackie said as she smiled," Are you alright?"

"Yeah…I'm just…I'm alright Jackie." Hyde said as he looked down at her.

"I'm always here for you Steven. You just have to let me in."

"I know baby. I know you're here for me. But I just…you know."

"I know honey." Jackie said as a man came up behind Hyde.

"Mr. Hyde?"

Hyde turned around and looked at the man. "Yeah I'm Hyde can I help you?"

"My name is Brad…I'm Leo's son."

Hyde turned and looked at Jackie who was staring at Brad.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Brad asked as Hyde nodded and the two men walked away.

"Who's that?" Donna asked as she walked over to Jackie.

"That's Leo's son." Jackie said as she stared at the two men.

"Whoa…he showed."

"Guess so."

"Jackie, can I talk to you?"

Jackie looked over at Donna. "Sure, what's up?"

"I uh…I just went to the doctors."

"We were wondering where you were. Is something wrong?"

"Well…actually no…I'm uh…I'm pregnant."

"Oh my god, Donna that's great." Jackie said as she pulled her best friend into a hug.

"I know, I just…I don't know how to tell Eric."

"What? He'll be so excited."

"I don't know. He said after the twins were born that he didn't want anymore."

"Oh forget that. He'll be happy. I know he will be."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, just tell him. He'll be so excited. Hell I'm excited. We're gonna be pregnant together."

"Yeah except you'll be in Chicago and I'll be here."

Jackie frowned as she looked at Donna. "I forgot about that."

"You know you and Hyde could always move back."

"Yeah…I don't know. I want to but Steven's job and…"

"I know. Just give it some thought okay?" Donna asked as she squeezed Jackie's hand then walked away.

* * *

"So you're Leo's son? Last I heard your mom kicked Leo out and raised you by herself. How did you know about this?" Hyde asked as he stared at Brad.

"I've been searching for my father. And I finally found him about 10 years ago. He was working at your record store."

"Yeah, that didn't last too long."

Brad laughed then looked at Hyde. "He loved you. He wanted me to tell you that. He understood why you weren't there anymore, but he wanted you to know that he loved you."

Hyde looked down. "I wish I would have been here. Your father meant a lot to me. And I just…I wish I would have been here."

"He was proud of you. I know that. The way he talked about you. I was always a little jealous."

"I'm sorry."

"No it's fine. I got over it. I got to know him pretty well before he died. That's all that matters to me." Brad said as someone walked up behind him.

"Honey what are you…Hyde?"

"Veruca?" Hyde said as he stared at his ex girlfriend.

"You two know each other?" Brad said as he looked at each of them.

"We use to date." Veruca said as she stared at Hyde.

"Small word. How do you two know each other?" Hyde asked.

"She's my wife." Brad said as he looked at Hyde.

"Damn…this is a small world." Hyde said as he shook his head.

* * *

"Hyde," Veruca said as she walked over to the pew Hyde is sitting at.

"Oh hey, what's up?"

"Can we talk?"

"Sure." Hyde said as Veruca sat next to him.

"I missed you when you left."

Hyde turned and looked at her. "It'd be a lie if I said that I missed you. But it'd be a lie if said that I didn't think about you sometimes."

"I know what you mean. I know why you left."  
"Really?"

"I talked to WB after you'd gone. He told me the truth."

"He told you about me wanting to leave."

"Yeah, he said you wanted a reason to go with Jackie."

"I did…Veruca I did care a lot about you at the time, but Jackie…she was…is such a big part of me. I couldn't let her go."

"I understand that now. At the time though I didn't get it. I didn't see what you two really had. Not until I went to Chicago."

"You came to Chicago?"

"Yeah…I went right after WB told me the truth. I wanted to tell you that I knew and just rip your heart out like you'd ripped mine out. But then I saw you two…and I knew. Your love for her was more than anything you could ever give me. And on that day I let you go. Then I met Brad."

"And now you're married to him."

"Yeah…and I'm happy. I'm really happy. He tells me everyday how much he loves me and everyday I feel loved."

"That's good. I'm glad that you're living your life and that you're happy."

"I don't resent you for what happened. I just…I wish you would have told me."

"Would you have listened?"

"I guess not." Veruca said as she laughed.

"I meant what I said. I did care about you. I wouldn't have been with you if I hadn't."

"I know that Hyde. Your heart just belonged to someone else."

"Yeah…it always has." Hyde said as he looked over at Jackie who was laughing with Brooke and Donna.

"So how's life?" Veruca said as Hyde turned and smiled at her.

* * *

Hyde walked over to Jackie and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Are you ready to get out of here doll?"

"Yeah Steven I'm ready. Let's go get the kids." Jackie said as she nodded at the gang and they walked out of the church.

"Hyde!" Brad yelled as he chased after him.

Hyde turned around and looked at Brad. "What's up?"

"I wanted to give you this. It's from my father." Brad said as he handed Hyde a film canister.

"Are you serious?" Jackie said as she stared at the canister.

"I don't know what's inside because he told me not to look but he said that you needed to have it here you go. I'll see you guys." Brad said before he walked away.

"I guess Leo really did love you." Donna said as she laughed.

"Guys there is enough in here to last us two months." Hyde said as he laughed.

"Let's go honey." Jackie said as she dragged her husband to the car.

* * *

"Eric, can I talk to you for a second?" Donna asked as Eric waved the rest of the gang inside.

"Sure what's up?"

Donna sat on the hood of the car and motioned for Eric to join her.

Eric walked over and sat beside his wife. "Okay you're starting to scare me what's going on?"

Donna took Eric's hands into her own and looked at her husband. "I love you Eric…I really do I love you so much."

"I love you too Donna."

"I had to go to the doctor today before the memorial. Eric…I know you…I know you said no more…but honey I'm pregnant."

"You're…you're pregnant."

Donna nodded as Eric pulled her into his arms. "Donna that's wonderful Oh god I'm so…"

"You're happy?" Donna said as she held onto her husband.

"Of course I'm happy. Why would you think I wouldn't be?"

"Because after the twins were born you said you didn't want anymore."

"Oh that was back then and that was because two at time was crazy. But now…Donna I'd love to have more children with you."

"Oh Eric." Donna said as she kissed her husband.

* * *

"Steven…I don't want to leave." Jackie said as she stared at the moon from her spot beside Hyde on the front porch.

"Why?"

"I miss this Steven. I miss our family. I want our kids to know them and I want to have this baby here where my family is…where your mom is. I don't want to have to say goodbye again." Jackie said as tears began pouring from her eyes.

"I've been thinking about this a lot Jackie. About having to leave…about going home. And I don't want to leave either."

"You don't?"

"No," Hyde said as he cupped her face in his hands, "I want to stay here. I want to be with my family too…with our family. I want our kids to know Red and Kitty. I want you to have this baby where I know there is a nurse who would do anything to protect you."

"But what about your job?"

"What about it?"

"The store wont it-"

"Jackie the only reason I went to that store in the first place was because I didn't want to lose you."

"What?"

"WB never offered me that job. I asked for it. I wanted to go with you because I loved you and I saw you slipping away and I didn't want to lose you."

"Steven, but Veruca…"

"She wasn't…she wasn't you Jackie. I always knew that. I just…like I said the night I proposed to you…the second night…we had to go through a lot to get to the point where loving each other was alright. And when I saw you were leaving…I just realized that I loved you and I didn't want you to away."

"Oh Steven," Jackie said as she kissed her husband.

"Doll, I want to move back here. I want to be here with my family."

"I do too Steven."

"So let's do it. Let's move back."

"Okay…let's do it Steven." Jackie said as she smiled.

* * *

**A/N: Please review okay? LOL i sound like i'm begging!**


End file.
